B Gata H Kick-Ass: A Superhero with no Superpowers
by colossalblackening
Summary: What if Kosuda got tired of his everyday life? What if he hated the fact that he was nothing special and was just plain and ordinary? So to put excitement into his boring life, he orders a green wetsuit, along with two batons, and becomes the world's very first superhero. But little did he know that after he put on the costume, his life would never be the same again. AU fanfiction
1. Prologue

B Gata H Kick-Ass

_**A/N: This is my second fanfiction I told you I'm writing. The story is an adaptation to Kick-ass. It will follow the plot from both the movie and comic and some scenes from B Gata H Kei will be added. Since there aren't that many characters in the B Gata series, I'll put in a few original. This is a AU fanfic, where Kosuda's parents are dead and the Kanejo family are corrupt. Just know that I do not own B Gata H Kei or Kick-ass.**_

_Character list:_

**Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass: **Takashi Kosuda.

**Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl: **OriginalCharacter.

**Chris D'Amico/Red Mist:** Kyoka Kanejo (Yeah, I'm making red mist a girl).

**Frank D'Amico: **Keiichi Kanejo (like Red Mist's father, Keiichi is someone Kanejo admires).

**Daddy Macready/Big Daddy:** Another Original.

**Katie Deauxma: **Yamada (Obviously).

**Todd and Marty: **Kosuda's friends.

**Katie's friends: **Takeshita and the other girls.

**Dave's Father: **Kazuki Kosuda (I saw her as a somewhat parental figure for Kosuda in the B Gata series).

**D'Amico's men:** Other Character's I'll be adding.

_**Prologue:**_

All the way at the top of the Tokyo Tower, lays a man in a gold helmet and attached wings in his costume. "_I always wondered why nobody did it before me." _The hero then spread out his arms revealing his wings. _"I mean all those manga's, movies, and TV shows, you'd think at least __**one**__ eccentric loner would have stitched himself a costume." _People underneath the tower looked up at the sky, gazing at the hero in awe. _"Was everyday life really so exciting? Were schools and offices really so thrilling, that I'm the only one who's ever __**fantasied**__ about this? C'mon. Be honest with yourself. At some point of our lives, we always wanted to be a superhero."_

Then the superhero jumped from the tower. As he was falling, people all over the area started cheering for him, probably expecting him to fly or something. He kept falling, and falling, and falling until…. 'CRASH' he landed on a car and died. "_By the way that's not me. It's some American guy with a series of mental health problems. He must have read about me in the papers."_

The scene then changes into a dark warehouse._ "I'm the guy getting beaten up by big muscular guys in suits." _In the room, there were over two-dozen men in ski masks beating up two men in costumes strapped down in chairs. On the left chair, there was a man, looked to be in his early thirties. He was wearing a full body black suit with bulletproof armor and a cape. He also wore a helmet with spikes on the side of each ear and a mask. On the right chair was and kid, looked to be sixteen or seventeen. He wore a full body green suit with yellow line designs, and yellow gloves and boots. His mask covered his whole face, except for his eyes.

"_Obviously this isn't what I had in mind when I first put on the mask. I thought it be more like leaping over rooftops or putting a stop to purse-snatchers. But this is realty of the situation. This is what happens when you mess with bad people." _After the beating was done, a man in a red mask started pouring gasoline all over the two captives. He then he then lit up a match and stood between the two of them.

"Gentlemen, time to die!" he said.

"_Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just start off at the beginning."_

_To be continued…._

_**A/N: I know the chapter is short but the rest will be a bit longer. As for why I choose the B Gata series to follow the plot of Kick-ass, when I watched it I saw That Kosuda sort of could relate to Dave Lizewski. They both are nothing special, plain and ordinary loser. So I thought maybe I can use him as Kick-Ass. **__**And why I made the Kanejo siblings the villains, I found them both to be the antagonists of the B Gata series. Plus there both super rich.**__** I'll try my best to keep their original personalities sort of the same. Hope you like it and please review.**_

_**Full story coming in July.**_


	2. The Secret Origins of Takashi Kosuda

**The Secret Origins of Takashi Kosuda**

_**A/N: I decided to upload it today. Well, here you go. I'll admit it was fun writing Return of the Samurai Seven, but like all fanfic authors, I must move on. Here you go the first chapter of B Gata H Kick-ass. Remember, Kick-Ass is the property of Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. of Icon comics. And B Gata H Kei is owned by Weekly Young Jump. Timeline: During the second year. Around the time Keiichi made his first appearance.**_

Five months ago…

We go back to five months to see a high school called Takizawa High School. Around the school are boys wearing black khakis, black blazer, and a white collared shirt underneath. The girls were wearing the same collared shirts. Although, they wore black skirts that reach their mid-thighs. And they also wore a yellow long sleeved sweater over their shirts. Everyone was most likely students there and was heading inside the school but not before eyeing a girl with the school uniform for girls. She had long auburn hair that went down to her waste and seemed to be really more attractive than the other female students. Soon a boy arrived at the school but this didn't look special at all. He had the same uniform for boys and had short black hair. There was a camera hanging around his neck.

"_That's me, back before any of this crazy stuff happened. My name is Takashi Kosuda and I'm seventeen years old. This is the school I attend and I'm a second year student. I guess I was the last person you would ever expect to become a superhero. There's nothing wrong with me, it's just that there's nothing special about me either. I wouldn't say I was the class athlete, but I would be wrong to say I was the class geek either. I wasn't the class clown, the class genius or class anything, really. Like most people my age, I just existed."_ Kosuda then enters the building and passes by a group of chattering girls. _"The only talent I had was being invisible to girls. Well not all of them."_

"Good morning, Kosuda." A girl with glasses and surprisingly big breast came up to him with a basket of cookies.

"Ah Miyano, how are you?" he greeted back.

"I'm good. I made you some cookies last night. I hope you like them." She said handing him over the delicious sweets.

"Oh thank you." Kosuda said taking the cookies. _"By the way in case you wondering, this girl is Mayu Miyano. Her family lives across the street from my house, so we both grew up together. You can say I'm like a big brother to her. _

Soon, three boys showed up. One was average height, had a light tuft of hair in front. The tallest one has a blue sweater on and has narrow eyes. And the shortest one was overweight.

"Hey Kosuda" They called. _"Oh yeah, these are my other friends. The middle one is Kouta Akimoto. The one with the eyes is Shuinichi Kudou. And the chubby one is Futoshi Kurokawa. They may be average like me, but out of all of them, I wasn't even the funniest."_

(Scene changes to inside the classroom)

Everyone is now in class and soon a woman that looks like she's in her mid-20s, has long brown hair, and is wearing a red blazer and dress stands in front of them. She must be the teacher.

"Alright everyone sit down. We have a lot to learn today." The teacher said.

The three boys Kosuda hangs out with whispered to eachother.

"Man, Ms. Akai looks totally hot this morning." Akimoto said.

"I know right. Do you think she's been working out?" Kurokawa asked.

Kosuda just sat there thinking. _"Kick in my bedroom door and you would find me uploading my new pictures, or listening to my friends as they have dirty images of our homeroom teacher, Ms. Akai." _Kosuda stares at his teacher and she looks back.

"Takashi Kosuda, I know you've been checking me out since the first year." She says taking off her jacket revealing her curvy body. It was almost just like a dream.

"Something wrong Kosuda?" Oh wait, it was a dream.

"No Ms. Akai." He says as he looked down into his book.

"_Don't get me wrong I like girls my age to, especially Yamada." _He mentally says as he stares at the same girl the every guy was looking at in the beginning. _"I remember the first day I met her."_

(One year ago)

We go to Kosuda at a bookstore. He's looking for a textbook for he is soon to enter high school. As he is browsing, he turns and notices Yamada and a girl with short indigo hair and has breast just as big as Miyano's. Captured by her beauty, he starts to blush a bit before turning back to the bookshelf. After finding the right book, he decides to go home. On his way out, Yamada soon falls back and he passes by just in time to see her fall on top of him. After a few seconds, he wakes up to see she's on top of him. Kosuda begins to get nervous and immediately removes himself from her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He apologizes as she begins to inspect him from head to toe. Kosuda sees this and gets even more nervous before she finally introduces herself.

"I'm Yamada, sorry about falling on you. I want to ask you something."

"Ah, okay."

"You're still a cheery boy right." She says causing him to panic and run away screaming.

(Flashback ends)

"_Okay maybe it's not the way I would have wanted, but still I'm doing what everyone else wishes they could do. I'm going out with Yamada, well sort of. But I'm ahead of everyone since I've kissed her last Christmas. But even with a hot girl like her, she still thinks of me as someone who's not so special." _We then go to his house. We see him standing next a girl in a yellow tank top, shorts that reach her thighs, and have red hair that goes to her neck. They both wave goodbye to two people getting in a car._ "Like I've been saying, I'm just in ordinary guy. I live in an ordinary house, and have an ordinary family. There is nothing in my history that suggests the typical hero's journey. There was no fox spirit sealed inside me as a baby, eating a fruit that gives you rubber powers, or refugee status from a doomed alien world."_ The car then drove off. _"Those people in there are my parents and that was the last time I saw them. Yes, they died, but just in a car crash, as opposed to having my whole family killed by my oldest sibling in one night. So if you're expecting something like…_

Kosuda is standing in front of his parents graves. "I WILL AVENGE YOU PARENTS!" he shouts to the raining sky.

"_You're out of luck." _We go back to Kosuda and his sister eating breakfast together. _"Anyways in the eighteen months since my parents died, all I learned was that life just goes on. Oh and that girl is my older sister, Kazuki. After my parents died, she pretty much took charge of the house and is even working two jobs to help support me. But in a way, you can say that she's even more of a man than me."_

"Hey Takashi, did they change the logo in the cereal box again?" Kazuki asked while eating.

"Yeah, I think so." He responds.

(Scene changes to a restaurant)

We go to a restaurant called WcDonald's. Kosuda and his friends are eating burgers while discussing who the hottest girl in the class is. Kosuda then decides to speak his mind. "How come no one's ever tried to be a superhero?"

The three the look at him, with faces saying what kind of question is that. "I don't know, maybe because it's freaking impossible." Kurokawa says.

"Putting on a mask and helping people, how is that impossible?" he asks

"Well that's not a superhero. Super is like being stronger than everyone and flying and stuff. That's just hero." Kudou said.

"That's not even a hero; it's just being a psycho." Akimoto said.

"What about Spike Spiegel? He had no powers." The plain one assured.

"Yeah but he had all that fancy martial arts and a spaceship. I thought you meant how come nobody has ever done it in real life." The narrowed eyes said.

"Yeah Kuduo, how come no one's ever done it, that's what I meant."

"Dude if anyone ever did it, they get their ass kicked. They'd be dead in a day right." Akimoto said.

"A day" Kurokawa and Kuduo agreed.

"I'm not saying people should do it, I'm saying way they never did it. I mean out of all the millions of people in the world, one would at least give it a try. I mean thousands of girls in our school want to be like Yamada and they never wanted to be Goku."

"Yeah what's up with that, they should just give up. They'll never be as hot like Yamada." Akimoto said.

"Ah let them dream." Kuduo says. Soon a limousine arrives outside the restaurant.

"Look who's hear." Kurokawa point out.

The girl that came out of the limo has light purple hair and is wearing a pink sundress with a white jacket. Her face is also as beautiful as Yamada's

"Man Kanejo is so hot." Akimoto said.

"Yeah she may be able to compete with Yamada." Kuduo stated.

Kanejo walks in with a very big and muscular man in a black suit, with shades and a green Mohawk. Apparently, when Kanejo went out for a walk she sore that when she walked through a crowd of people she felt someone touch her butt. When she told her brother, he hired a former MMA fighter to be her bodyguard.

Akimoto then got up, "Hey why don't we invite her over to have lunch with us. If we become friends with her, then all those other guys would be totally jealous."

"Good plan Akimoto. Why don't you try talking to her?" The chubby friend says.

"Uh how bout Kosuda goes." He says and they all agree. Kosuda sighs and then says. "Alright, I'll go."

Kosuda then gets up and begins to walk towards Kanejo. As he gets close to her, the man she's with blocks his way. "Fuck off." he says scaring Kosuda and causing him to back off. He returns to his friends that are snickering as if they knew that would happen.

All four friends exit the restaurant and Kuduo and Kurokawa head home. Akimoto decided to hang out with Kosuda, mostly to hang around his sister. As they take in alley way home, they get caught off by to street thugs.

"Well look it's the pussy patrol." One of them says.

"You know the drill, phones, money, now." The other said.

"Not again." Akimoto said as he and Kosuda gave into their demands.

Kosuda however, didn't give them a phone.

"Hey I said phone."

"It's ruined. He dropped in a bowl of ramen at school."

"I didn't drop it; I wanted to see if it was waterproofed."

"Give me the bag."

"It's only leftover burgers."

"You want to get shot."

They all turn to see some guy passing by. He looks at them for a second before walking off."

"_Look at this guy. We get robbed and he just goes off. Be honest would you do anything. We see people in trouble and we wish we could help. But we don't." _We go to Kosuda's room, where he is sitting by the computer. _"The world I lived in, heroes are only in stories." _We see him ordering some sort of wetsuit.

(Scene changes to a lumber yard)

"_I'd be okay with it to, if bad guys were also made up. But they're not." _He said as we go to a factory in the backstreets of the city that says _Kanejo Lumber Yard._ A limo is seen outside and a young handsome man with the same hair color as Kanejo, wearing an auburn suit, red suit, and black tie, is seen walking to the door. He was talking through a cellphone.

"I know what you mine, but I have an important meeting coming tonight." He said

"This won't take long. I just need you to get rid of this little rat problem Keiichi." The voice said

"Yes Father." The man named Keiichi said as he hung up and entered. Inside, there were seven men surrounding and one guy that was strapped to a chair. He had a bruised lip showing that he was punched in the face and next to him was one of the men with hedge trimmers over his right finger.

"Alright I'm in a hurry so can you please tell me what's going on." Keiichi said.

"Well Keiichi, this little mug has been stealing from us." One of the guys said.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said turning to the guy in the chair. "Kida care to tell me why you've tried to upset my father."

"Like I told your father Keiichi, I'm not making this up. This asshole comes out of nowhere. He kicks our asses. And then steals all the opium."

"Yeah my father told me all about this. This guy that you said looks like Ichigo." Keiichi says.

"I didn't say he was Ichigo."

"You did Kida. You said he looked like Ichigo."

"You know the black cloak and the mask." One of the men said.

"Yeah like Ichigo."

"Not like Ichigo. I never said Ichigo." Kida says.

"Alright Kida let me tell you what I've heard. Our Korean mole says you sold them all our drugs and you kept the money." Keiichi informs.

"That's a lie. I can't believe you would believe bullshit from and fucking Korean." He yells getting a bit frustrated at his belief.

"Let me tell you this Kida." Keiichi says remaining calm. "Let's see what I should believe, that you're a lying, greedy rat. Or that all our drugs are being stolen by Goku."

"Ichigo" He corrects.

"I NEVER SAID ICHIGO."

"ENOUGH." Keiichi shouts but then regains his cool. "Now my father is watching over the business in Hong Kong and left me in charge of the business here. He sent me over here to deal you. But I just bought this new suit and I don't want you all over it. And my sister is outside waiting for me to take her to the concert. I'm not going to let her down." Keiichi then turns to one of the henchmen. "Sugou, you're in charge." He said as he left.

Keiichi steps out of the warehouse, with screams of pain being heard in the background. He enters the limousine and sits next to Kanejo.

"Sorry about that. But you know how business is."

"Oh it's alright; I would have waited for you till the end of time."

"Well I'm glad to know. Now we should hurry, the concert starts in ten minutes." He says as the chauffer begins to drive away.

They arrive at the concert hall, and across the street, it was Kosuda, Akimoto, Kudou, and Kurokawa walking out of the movies.

"_Society had it wrong. It didn't take a weird fruit or a puzzle with an ancient spirit, or a tragic background to make a superhero. _Kosuda returns to his house to find a big box in his patio. Smiling as if he knew what it was, he grabbed the package and hurried into his room to make sure Kazuki didn't see it. _"All you needed was the combination of optimism and naivety."_ The next moment he put on what was a green wetsuit with yellow highlights and his own contribution of yellow kitchen gloves and boots. A few seconds later, he faced the mirror and put on the green mask. After that he saw himself and for once he had to admit that he looked very cool right now. Kosuda started to practice a few punches, back punches, jabs, high kicks and low kicks. He then tripped but regained his balance. However his sister heard the noise and as he quickly her heard coming up stairs, Kosuda rushed to get the suit off but the zipper was stuck. On instinct, he uncovered his bed.

"Takashi, what's going on?" Kazuki said popping out of the door.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at my pictures." He said lying down in bed with the bed sheets covering everything except his head

"Why are you all sweaty?" she asks.

"Been, printing them to hard." He said.

Kazuki looks at him a bit suspicious, and then she just brushes it off. "Well keep it down."

"_Whoa that was close."_

(Scene changes to a bay at the bottom of a bridge)

In the middle of a bay we see a little girl that looks like she's about eleven. She long brown hair, wearing a pink jacket, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and has green eyes. Standing in front of her is a man with short spiky hair, has a brown sports coat on. A red shirt underneath, blue pants, black shoes, has small facial hair growing, and has round glasses on. Behind his right hand, he has a gun.

"Papa, I'm scared." She said.

"Now don't be a chicken, Kya. There is nothing to be afraid of." The man who appears to be her father said.

"Will it hurt?" Kya said unsurely.

"It'll only hurt for a second child. Now a hand gun bullet travels at…"

"700 miles an hour." She answered.

"At close range, it'll only hurt like being punched in the chest." Papa said.

"I hate being punched in the chest." She whined.

"You're going to be just fine." He said as he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger on her. It hit her and she fall back. However, she wasn't dead. Underneath her jacket was a bulletproof vest and it caught the bullet.

"Now how was that? It was fun right. Now you won't be scared when someone puts a gun on you."

"I wasn't going to be scared anyways." She said as if she was only pretending to be terrified. They both exchange laughs as the father picked her up.

"Two more rounds and then home."

"But only if you let me pick what I want for my birthday." Kya says.

"Oh really, well, have you decided want you wanted?" Papa asked.

"I want a puppy." She says.

"A puppy" He said a little surprised.

"Yeah, a little, cuddly one, and a teen girl makeup set." Kya said.

Papa was shocked as if he thought his daughter had turned into one of those prissy girly girls. Kya then laughs seeing his face. "I'm just fucking with you Papa. I want a bench made 42butterfly knife."

Papa then sighed in relief. "Oh child, you had me going there. Alright, two more rounds, no wincing, no whining and you get to have two. Deal"

"Yay, I'm getting two knives. Bring it on." Kya says determined.

"That's my girl." He said as he fired again.

_**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. And I'd like to thank the guest for giving the idea to design the new Hit Girl and Big Daddy. Anyways, next time we'll have Kosuda go out on his first day of being a superhero. Will he go out and fight crime or will he just chicken out? Please review.**_


	3. The First Week

**The First Week**

_**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I don't own Kick-ass or B Gata H Kei. There's nothing more to say but please enjoy.**_

The alarm clock rang and Kosuda woke up. The first thing he did was take a shower, and then after that he got changed, not before he put on his suit first.

It was only seven am, and Kosuda was heading out.

"Takashi, you leaving already it's not even seven thirty." Kazuki said eating breakfast.

"I got to get there early, because the photography club really wants those pictures." Kosuda explained.

"Oh well be careful out there." She said.

"I will." He said.

After leaving, it was only an hour before school started and Kosuda went to a artillery shop to see if he could find something to fight with.

"What do you have to protect yourself?" Kosuda asked.

"What, you mean like a gun?" The clerk asked.

"Oh no, just…..ah…well…I need something for protection. I'm not asking for a gun. I just want something small but will hurt a lot."

"Well I suppose I could start you off with military made French batons." He said taking out the batons.

"Wow, they were made in the army?" Kosuda said as he looked at them in amazement.

"Yep, now be careful. These things pack a wallop." The clerk said.

"Alright, how much?" Kosuda asked

"5000 yen." He said.

After paying for his batons, he put them in his backpack and headed off for school. The day was going on like a normal day, however some people couldn't noticed that Kosuda seemed more upbeat than he usually was. He just looked like the same plain and ordinary Kosuda they always knew.

"_I'm usually helping people with what they want. It's mostly when the girls want me to take pictures of them or when they just ask me for chores. But now, what I'm doing is helping everyone in the city."_ Kosuda then goes to an alley and takes off his school uniform reviling the green wetsuit. _"I'll admit there was no crime fighting for almost a week. I was mostly busy posing on roofs or balancing on walls as I got use to the suit I bought online."_ Kosuda then layers out the alley from each building and begins jumping till he reaches his mark. He failed two times and almost got it on his third try. Afterwards he goes to the top of the roof and tries it for real._ "I called it preparation but if you called it fantasying it would have been hard to argue."_ Kosuda then begins to walk back to the end of the rooftop. _"I have to admit for the first time in my life, I was feeling really good about myself. I haven't felt like this since the first time I confessed to Yamada."_

(Flashback to a month ago)

It was another normal day at Takizawa High School. It was a free period; everyone was eating lunch and talking to friends. Kosuda seemed a little sad. It had been a few days since he confessed his feelings for her. Or at least tried to as the train doors closed before he could finish. He stared directly at her and Yamada noticed to but decided not to face him as she was being conflicted by her own feelings. Out of nowhere, his three friends showed up.

"Kosuda" Akimoto called.

"You ready to do this yet, because I think you're the last one to vote." Kudou said.

"For what?" he asked.

Akimoto walked up to him. "For what? For hottest tail of course. Only the guys are voting so it's a secret ballet." He then whispered to him. "So don't tell the girls."

However, he failed to notice that the girls could actually here them. Nevertheless, the girls were allowing them to go on with their contest, to see which one of them they thought was attractive.

"I make this easier for you; it's pretty much a tie between Yamada and Kanejo." Kudou said showing him the ballet."

"And don't worry the votes are anonymous." Akimoto assured.

"Right now, both of them are tied for first place." Kurokawa said.

"Which means you get to decide the winner" Kudou said

"So much for it being an anonymous vote." Kosuda said taking the slip. He was trying to see if he should vote for Yamada, but didn't want her to be wearied out. However, he saw her expression as if it said "pick me." He thought about picking her, but then he didn't want Kanejo to be disappointed that she lost. But then he assumed that she wasn't into this stuff. But when he turned towards her, for a second it looked like her ear was sticking out as if she was trying to here that he would pick her as the most beautiful girl. Wanting him to hurry, Akimoto told him to man up and vote. Though Kosuda thought it was a bit harsh, he knew he hasn't been acting like a man and decided to vote.

"I pick her. I mean, I'm in love with…YAMADAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted not noticing that he just declared his love in front of the whole class. Almost everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst, especially Yamada who was completely embarrassed by this. After a few seconds she worked up to him and said…

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" She shouted.

(Flashback ends)

"_Well again, it's not like how I would've wanted. But after a few days she said that she didn't say she hated me. I know it's not much but it's something. And besides, I have a date with Yamada tomorrow; I've never been so thrilled. But I must say the greatest thrill was actually wearing my costume under my clothes. I know it's an old tradition, but you can't appreciate how exciting it is when you've sat through your homeroom class smirking at your own style. And what my friends didn't notice was that I actually built real muscles in just three weeks after using some of Kazuki's workout equipment whenever she went to work. And in the nights, I would spend time in my room thinking of superhero names. The only thing I couldn't do was tell my friends. Especially Yamada, since superheroes must always keep their identity a secret."_

Kosuda then begins dashing towards the end of the rooftop. He keeps running until, until, he chickens out and stops trying to regain his balance. _"Okay maybe I was still in the whole beta testing phase, but I'll get there." _He put on his school uniform and decided to head home. On his way, he stumbled across the same two men that mugged him and Akimoto. They were attempting to steal a red SUV, and then they spotted him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he said.

"Nothing" Kosuda responded not wanting to get shot by them.

"Well then get out of here." He said threateningly.

Kosuda high tailed it out of there. When he stopped to catch his breath he realized something, he was running away while letting to thugs steal some guys car. He couldn't let that happened after everything he fantasied.

"_Like every serial killer knew, the time for fantasying had to end. It was time to engage."_ Kosuda then walked down the alley, taking off his uniform.

The two were on the verge of opening the car. They heard footsteps and immediately turned to see….

"What the fuck." Kosuda in his suit

The duo then laughed at him. After regaining their composer they spoke to him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Kosuda then got nervous. _"I never really picked fights before. I usually try avoiding them. And whenever I was dragged into fights, Kazuki was always there to bail me out. Plus I never really had the balls to stands up for myself. So I don't know if the mask gave me the balls, but these words just came out."_

"Two cheap shit losers, robbing a car that some guy probably worked his whole life to pay for."

The two were taken back by this.

"What you say?" The guy said getting angry.

"Forget it, this motherfucker's obviously high."

"I'm not high. I just hate that people like you guys, can just do whatever they want and no one stops you." The masked boy said. "Just walk away and we can all go home."

The two just chuckled. "You're crazy. Fuck this shit." He said throwing the first punch at him. His friend soon joined for the next hit, but Kosuda had a baton behind him and whacked the guy in the head. As the guy fall to the ground, Kosuda tried to hit the other one. He kept swing at him but kept dodging until he stabbed Kosuda in the gut with a knife. As he fell to the ground, the two decided to hurry and run away. He was bleeding everywhere and got up, limping in pain as he tried to get help. When he crossed the street at the last second, a car rammed into him so hard that Kosuda went flying over. As he hit the ground, he was in even more bad shape then he already was. The man in the car saw what happened and just drove away. Leaving Kosuda for dead?

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: I know the second chapter wasn't as long as the first, but this is an introductory chapter to Kosuda's first day as a super hero. Next time, will Kosuda live or die and what will happen then. Stay tune and review.**_


	4. Heroes and Villains

**Heroes and Villains**

_**A/N: Third chapter is up. This is the last introductory chapter. The fun begins next chapter. Remember, I don't own Kick-ass or B Gata H Kei. Please enjoy.**_

After his failed attempt to take down the bad guys, Kosuda suffered a ruptured spleen and when the car hit him, broke almost every bone in his body. Next thing he knew, he had woken up in an ambulance taking him to a hospital. He had a neck brace on and the paramedics had taken off the suit before he came to.

"_I came to long enough to beg the paramedics not to tell anyone about the costume. They promised they wouldn't, all I knew was that Kazuki and Yamada were going to kill me."_ Soon the ambulance parked outside the hospital and Kosuda was then being dragged into the emergency room.

(Scene changes to a really big mansion that's almost as tall as a skyscraper)

Outside, Keiichi's trusted henchman, Sugou, is shooting the breeze with the doorman.

"I can't believe they took away my gun." The doorman said in disbelief. "I'm a security guard."

"You're a doorman you don't get a gun. You should be lucky you're still working after last time." Sugou recalled.

"I was trying to protect Ms. Kanejo from that molester." The doorman said

"He was a Mailman. Now buzz me in." he told him. As Sugou entered he came in through the grand hall. And inside was almost like a palace. If people see this, they'll be asking, what kind of person lives here?

"Good Morning Keiichi." He said to none other than the Kanejos.

"Morning Sugou, want some breakfast?" he offered.

"Not right now, we uh have some business to discuss." Sugou said as Keiichi understood and followed. One there way to Keiichi's office, they came across Kyoka Kanejo.

"Keiichi, it's good to see. Aren't going out for breakfast?" She said.

"Oh…well I have some business to deal with. So can you wait another time?" Keiichi said.

"I can but if you're busy, then I could help. After all, doesn't family help each other?"

"I'd appreciate it but right now, I don't think you're ready to get involved with the family business." He said rubbing his hand behind his head. Soon an old woman showed up. "Ah Ms. Ichihara, will you please take Kyoka out for some breakfast."

"Of course. Ms. Kanejo, this way please." She said taking Kanejo away. Kanejo was secretly sad at the part that her older brother had been busy ever since his return from America and that their father left him in charge of the business in Tokyo. He would always be busy that he wouldn't have much time for her and that's what leads to her sadness.

After they left, Sugou was ready to explain everything to Keiichi. They both sat down.

"So what's the matter?" he asked

"Your dad called, he said that the Koreans called him and said that Kida sold him five bags of opium and two bags of American cocaine. And at half price too."

"Kida, Kida." Keiichi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, dead man Kida."

"So now we're being strewed over by a ghost."

"Or perhaps Kida was telling the truth."

"So now I'm supposed to either believe in ghosts or superheroes."

"Well maybe not superheroes but that he was attacked by someone."

Keiichi sighed and began thinking. "What do want to do? Your father left you in charge here after all. You call the shots."

He then got up and faced his office window that points directly to the city. "I think we should invite our Korean friend over for a talk."

(Scene changes to a secluded house)

We go to a room that is filled with lots of guns, rifles, knives, and a bazooka. In the corner of the room, we see Mr. Akoz designing faces of multiple men. Behind the door was Kya bringing in breakfast for the two of them. She types in the codes for the door and it opens.

"Morning Papa," she says entering.

"Oh Kya I wanted to get you breakfast." He says "Happy birthday child."

Mr. Akoz then opens his desk drawer. He takes out what looks like a wooden box from his desk. "Look what I got you."

Kya reaches out for it, but Mr. Akoz stops her.

"Hold on. First you must pass your midterm exam."

"Oh really. Will then bring it on." She said

"Question 1, The AR-15 was designed as a lighter 5.56 mm version of what well known rifle?" he said.

"Eugene stoner AR-10"

"Question 2, Samuel Colt got a British patent for the revolver in 1835. But when did he get the American patent?"

"February 25th, 1836."

"Question 3, John Woo's first movie?"

"Hard Target"

"Question 4, Clint Eastwood's birth name?"

"Clint Eastwood Junior"

"Last question, dictionary definition of a Democrat?"

"Easy, a fucked up prick who will march for the right to murder babies…but hold candlelight vigils for serial killers."

Mr. Akoz then smiled. "You just passed your Midterms. Enjoy."

He hands the box to Kya, she opens the box and it contains two 42benchmade butterfly knives.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She said hugging her dad.

She then takes out one of the knives and preforms a spin trick with it and the knife pops out. Mr. Akoz then gets up. "Why don't we go out and try out you birthday present."

Kya stops her knife tricks and the smiles. "Should I get changed?"

"I finished the last design last night." He said.

"Let's go."

(Scene changes to the Kanejo residence)

Ms. Ichihara is setting up the tables when Kyoka Kanejo enters the house.

"Oh Ms. Kanejo, how was school?" she says.

"Why it was another great day." She says happily. "Have you seen Keiichi around?"

"Your brother has been inside his office all day. You know how hard it is to run the family business." She says.

"Maybe I should go check on him." She said worrying about him.

"No, he asked for no one to disturb him." Ms. Ichihara said cause Kanejo to feel a little despair.

"Okay just being over some green herbal tea when you have the time." Kanejo said leaving. She enters her room and changes out of her school uniform. She's now wearing an orange dress that reaches her knees, a black tank top with a yellow sweater over it, and auburn slippers. Feeling sad over her brother's busy schedule, she opens a box that contains a locket. She presses it and it starts lighting up. Soon a speaker activates.

"Fingerprint verified. Verifying voice print." It says.

"I love you." She whispers into it. Soon the eyes on her prorate shine, and then the walls soon being to open up revealing to be a door. She walks to a mechanism next to the door and places her hand on the screen.

"Palm and fingerprints validated." It says as she places her eye next to it. "Retina scan verified." The door opens. "Welcome Ms. Kyoka."

Inside the hidden room are multiple pictures of her brother, life size dolls of him, and house ware items with his face in it. Kyoka smiles happily of the site of this room. She then holds the doll of Keiichi tenderly.

"Oh Keiichi, I had always thought that when I beat Yamada and take her title then you return to me. Now you're home but we're still apart. How much longer will this last, I can't take it." She said emotionally.

"Oh Ms. Kanejo place stop this. This isn't healthy behavior." Ms. Ichihara said hiding behind the door.

"Well I can't take it. The only way for Keiichi to be free from this burden is to either have him fired or have father return home."

"M'lady you can't do either of those things. If you truly love him, then wouldn't you want what's best for him?"

She then got a bit mad. "How would you know what's best for him? You've always tried to get me out of love with Keiichi. Don't you understand he's everything to me and I'm everything to him? What he would want is to spend time with his only sister."

"M'lady, think about…"Ms. Ichihara was interrupted by a phone ringing. Kanejo quickly answered it.

"Hello….Sugou." Kanejo said.

"Hello Kyoka, I need to talk to your brother." He said on the other line.

"Oh no he's in his office right now" she said.

"Pass to him." He said.

"Alright" she said heading towards his office. She arrived to find him not there. She looked around and heard punching noises in another room. She opened it and saw a small dojo. It had flags with Japanese symbols, real ninja tools, and a practice dummy that Keiichi was punching with. Keiichi turned.

"Oh Kyoka, what's wrong?" He said.

"Where did this place come from?" she said looking around.

"Well when you were in Kyoto, a called Ms. Ichihara and told her I that I called contractors to design a special karate dojo for me."

"You took Karate?" she said.

"I don't take it, I teach it." He said.

"Wow you so…..Oh wait I forgot, Sugou is on the phone."

"Let me talk to him." He said taking the cellphone. "Hello"

"Hey Keiichi, I just want you to know that we lost the wood chipper. But we got this new industrial microwave they use for the lumber."

"Oh really well you must be confusing me with someone who gives a crap about the lumber. I want the information and get it out of him." He said hanging up. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

"I know, so Keiichi, when do you think you'll be done?"

"Well, when father calls and says I'm no longer needed." He said heading off to take a shower.

(Scene changes to the lumber yard)

"Well you heard him. Bring him in." Sugou said as two of the men dragged in a man.

"Hey look all they said was that Kida called them on the phone and made the sale to them. That's all I know." He said as they dragged him into the microwave and looked the door.

"This thing work like a regular microwave?" one of them said.

"I should I know just turn it on." Sugou said as they pushed in the minutes and it activated.

"Now hold sold you the drugs and don't say it's someone who's dead this time."

However, he didn't respond and looked all confused.

"Hey did you hear us. I said who made the sale."

The man still didn't respond and looked all sick.

"Alright I'll say this slowly. Who…sold…you…our…coke?"

Before they knew it, he blow up and his blood and guts splatter all inside. Some of them were laughing, while Suguo wasn't.

"Perhaps we should have beaten him to tell us and then if he wasn't talking we put him in there." One of them said.

Sugou turned to him. "YOU THINK."

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Well here you go. Now that the introductory are over, the real story can begin. Story is shaping up quite nicely by the looks of it. And I did say I would keep their personalities the same for a few of the characters. Either way, what will happen to Kosuda in the hospital, will he continue his dream of crime fighting, or will he give up? Please review.**_


	5. I Am Kick-Ass

**I Am Kick-Ass**

_**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. I meant to update after Fourth of July weekend but I've been preparing for college. After a long wait, hope you enjoy it, and remember I own nothing but the characters.**_

A day passed and Kosuda was checked into a hospital. The doctors said he was in critical condition and they had to perform surgery. Kazuki and Yamada showed up but were told to wait for a few hours until the operation was done. After four hours, they were allowed to see him. They walked into his room and Yamada was the first to go in. She was scared at the sight of him all bruised up and had full body cast. He was also hooked to a machine that shows his heart rate. Kosuda woke up and turned his head slightly towards her since he neck was still in pain. Not too much thanks to the morphine.

"Yamada" He said softly.

"Kosuda, I thought I come over to visit." She said.

"Thank you." Kosuda said as she sat beside him. Kosuda felt a little guilty that they had a date and after his accident, they had to cancel.

"Yamada, I hope you're not mad at me for ruining our date."

Yamada blushed a bit, but then said, "Don't be stupid. What's important is that you get better. But if you don't mind, can you please tell me what happened?" she asked.

Kosuda knew he couldn't tell her about his first superhero attempt. So he decided to tweak it a little. "I was mugged. The men tried to take my stuff and beat me up. Doctors said I was in bad shape when they found me but after the surgery, I'll pull true."

"Oh, well that's a relief." She said happy that Kosuda was going to make it. Though he didn't know, Yamada may be the most popular girl in their school, but actually she has never had sex before and her goal is to have sexual relations with 100 different guys. So in order to break her virginity, she searches for a "cherry boy", an inexperienced guy who will be her first. And that's why she makes Kosuda the target of her seductions. But after seeing him for almost a year, she has started to develop true feelings of love for him. though she is still in denial of her true feelings.

Soon the door opened and Kazuki came in.

"Hey Takeshi, you're feeling alright?" Kazuki asked.

"A bit better." He said.

Kazuki then noticed Yamada. "Hey Yamada, haven't seen you in a while." Yamada waved back.

Kosuda asked. "So Kazuki, what's everyone been doing?"

"Everyone heard and wanted me to wish you the best. And the doctor said that you were mugged and he also told me that you were found naked."

Yamada squeaked a bit at the thought of Kosuda naked. That's one of the reasons why she hasn't had sex, since she, herself is a virgin, she's really insecure. Kosuda noticed Yamada's expression and started explaining.

"They didn't find me naked. The paramedics threw my clothes away because of the blood." He explained and they both believed it.

"Well, all that matters is that you're alright." Kazuki said. Soon the doctor came in.

"Hey how's Kosuda doing?" Yamada asked.

"Well we've stopped the internal bleeding, but we're going to have to operate again." He said causing everyone to have scared expressions. "The first operation was to repair his internal organs. After looking at his x-rays, it seems his bone structure and nerve endings have been severely damaged. So we will have to operate again to repair them."

"When does this take place?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night. Afterwards, you'll have to be bed reddened for a month and have to take physical rehabilitation for four weeks." He said and he and the girls were concerned of what will happen after. "Will it's late you should all be going home."

"Yeah that's right. I'll come by tomorrow Takeshi." She said kissing him in the forehead and leaving.

Soon Yamada was with and before she could leave, Kosuda said. "Are you going to be here for my surgery?"

She looked back and said. "Don't be stupid" And smiled "You already know the answer." She said and left.

The next morning, Kosuda slept through it. It was mostly due to the morphine he had. Soon it was night and the time had come for the surgery. As Kosuda was put on a stroller, they moved him to the emergency room. As they passed the lobby, Kosuda spotted familiar people. It was his sister, his three friends, as well as Yamada, her friend Takeshita, Miyano, and four other girls. The one who has light hair like Yamada is Kaori Sakai. The girl with short round brown hair is Maki Kobayashi. The other one with long dark and slight greenish hair is Aoi Katase. The last of the girls was the shortest one with hair buns. Her name was Mami Misato.

"How's it hanging Kosuda?" Akimoto said.

"We decided to check up on you." Kudou said.

"You guys came to?" Kosuda asked.

"Yeah Kazuki called and invited us." Kobayashi said.

"And we heard you were mugged. We're sorry about that." Sakai said.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself that you're a total wimp." Misato said.

"You don't have to be so rude." Takeshita said hitting her in the head.

Soon everyone shared a quick laugh and the doctor said they had to begin the operation. So they all waved at him, wishing him luck. The surgery took another four hours and the nurse came and told them they managed to patch up his nerve endings and that he's going to be okay. As they all cheered, they found themselves celebrating in Kosuda's hospital room. Everyone was sitting beside Kosuda while Kazuki was leaning against the door. They were all filling him in on what's been going on in school.

"You didn't miss much. Just that Ms. Aki is giving us a test tomorrow. But after the doctors told her what happened, she said she's going to give the test to you a week after you come back." Kudou informed.

"Well that's a relief." Kosuda said.

"Yeah and how long are you going to be looking like a mummy?" Misato said.

"Doctor said in a few weeks. And I'll have to stay for four weeks of rehab." He said.

"Well that's good and besides I've never had cast. I've never even seen one." Sakai said looking at it.

"Let me draw something on it." Misato said taking out a marker but Katase pulled her away.

"Well it's a good thing you won't be around to hear the rumors." Kurokawa said.

Kosuda looked at him. "What rumors?"

"That you're a stripper." Misato yelled.

Kosuda's jaw dropped. "And that some of the students think you're…gay." Miyano said twiddling her fingers.

If Kosuda wasn't in a full body cast and neck brace, he would have stood up and panicked. "Want kind of rumor is that?"

"Will there's you getting mugged." Akimoto said

"You guys have been mugged."

"Correction, you four have been mugged." Katase pointed out.

"Yeah but we didn't get beat up and have our clothes taken."

"That's not true, the medics threw my clothes away."

"Will you guys cut that out? Can't you see you're upsetting him?" Takeshita said and turned to Kosuda. "Don't worry it's just a rumor. Only a complete idiot would believe it." And soon Misato was asking if he was a stripper, gay, or a gay stripper. Once again she hit her in the head. Kazuki chuckled at their conversation she soon checked her watch. "Well we better go. Visiting times almost over and he has to rest." And with that everyone waved goodbye and started to leave. Before Kosuda could sleep, Yamada returned and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. It lasted of eight seconds and when she pulled back, she had a heartwarming smile and a little tear on her eye. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered as she left.

Kosuda was speechless. _"The first time we kissed since Christmas, I'll admit it wasn't as romantic as thought. But for her to do it again with so much care and seeing her worry about me. I don't know if it was a dream or not, but I have to say, I liked it."_

(Sometime later)

"_And so after two operations and endless weeks of physical rehab, I was back to normal. After two days, I returned to school and apparently the rumors were getting the best of me. But I had my friends to back me up. As for Yamada, I tried to talk about that night, but before I could, she acts like she's ignoring me. Maybe I could have been dreaming but I felt real." _We then go to Kosuda's room where he is doing sit ups. _"I knew I should have quilted. But who was I kidding, you can't just reprogram yourself. What you are, who you are, and your life propose." _Kosuda had put his costume back on and was patrolling the streets. _"I was finally going to preform my first hero act."_

His first hero act involved a poster that said _Missing, Mr. Shaman. "Yeah, I know it was a cat, but hey everyone has to start small. So I'm going to work my way up to stopping thugs and bank robberies." _Kosuda went around the neighborhood asking have you seen this cat. Everyone nodded no and he left but they all stared at him as he walked away.

(Elsewhere)

A man was running as fast as he could from three groups of men chasing him.

(Back with Kosuda)

"There you are." Kosuda said. He found Mr. Shaman on top of a tall billboard. The cat looked scared to death. "Don't worry I'll save you." Kosuda said climbing the billboard.

(Meanwhile)

"Get back here."

"Crap." He said running for his life. He needed to get out of the backstreets and head for a populated area.

(With Kosuda)

Kosuda barely reached the top. The cat did nothing but hiss and back away from him. Kosuda reach out to him but he began slipping. The cat was soon laughing at his misfortune. "I don't like cursing, but I have to say, fuck you Mr. Shaman." He said soon falling down. As he fell, he tried getting up but was then knocked over by someone and they both fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Kosuda said. But the man was soon kicked by the gang leader.

"Thanks freak." He said as all three of them started beating on him.

"Hey, leave him alone." He said as he pulled one over.

The one he pulled pushed him back. "Fuck off, this isn't your business." He then got back to beating the stranger.

Kosuda then had a determined face. "Yes it is." He took out his batons and started attacking all three of them. He managed to hurt two of them and faced the leader. He then tackled him to the ground and start hitting Kosuda. Kosuda was able the get the man off of him and soon Misato and Katase were passing by and saw what was happening. The masked hero noticed them.

"Hey you two, call 9-1-1." He said going back to fighting the gang members. The two girls quickly ran inside the café in front of the group.

"Hey there some guy outside, dressed as a superhero, fighting a group of thugs." Misato yelled as the whole costumers got up and watched the fight.

"Misato shouldn't we do something." Katase said.

'You're right." Misato and everyone else took out their cellphones. "We have to record this."

"That's not what I meant." She yelled.

Back with the fight, Kosuda was holding his own against the three men. It still hurt when Kosuda whacked them with the batons but they still had the strength to punch and kick Kosuda. And one even came from behind and hit him on the back with a trash can. Despite the pain, Kosuda barely felt any of it. It was due to the fact that the doctors used metal plates to rebuild his damaged nerve endings. Thanks to that, he could barely feel any amount of pain given.

As soon after all three backed off and Kosuda spread out his arm in front of the man.

"That's it just leave him alone." He said. The leader then pulled out a knife.

"That's enough, just back away, right now." Despite him pulling a knife on him, Kosuda was not afraid to back off anymore.

"No way I'm not running."

"What the hell's the matter with you? You'd rather die, for some piece of shit that you don't even know."

"Three guys, attacking one guy while everyone just watches. And you want to know what's wrong with me. Yeah I'd rather die, so bring it on." He said and soon police sirens were heard. The leader looked back at him. "You're fucking crazy kid." He said as all three ran off. Soon Kosuda got up and he heard the man whisper something.

"What was that?" he said.

"Thank you." The man told him. Soon the two girls came out. Misato was still recording. "That was awesome. You kicked ass." She said.

"Who are you?" Katase asked.

Kosuda looked at the camera. "I am Kick-Ass."

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hoped you liked the fourth chapter. Now that Kosuda has gone public with his hero Kick-Ass, what will soon happen to his life? And what will his friend say about the first superhero's appearance? And in case you want to see more of Miyano, she'll have a larger role in the sequel. if i plan on making one. Anyways please review.**_


	6. The New Superherione

**The New Superheroine**

_**A/N: The fifth chapter. Please enjoy.**_

It turns out what Kosuda did, became the biggest hit to not only happen in Japan but the whole world has well. It turns out everyone that recorded the fight put it on the internet and it gained a million hits and still counting. Everyone that saw the video was amazed of how this hero was willing to help some stranger. Even Kosuda's friends liked watching the fight and played it again. Then the news on the T.V turned on.

"On top of all that, a costumed vigilante has become the latest internet sensation after an Ikebukuro resident filmed him saving a man from a gang related attack last night." The news man said.

Soon, Kick-Ass became not only an internet sensation, but also an idol. Soon the stores were selling Kick-Ass merchandise, such as Kick-Ass t-shirts, mugs, sneakers, and were in the process of making his costume and action figures. Kousda, Akimoto, Kudou, and Kurokawa walked in to a manga store and saw a display. _'Kick-Ass the Manga, Coming Soon'_

"What happened?" Kosuda asked.

"This guy happened." Akimoto said pointing at the mannequin.

Kosuda stared at the display and smiled at it. We then go to his home, where he is creating a website. _"It felt nice that I was being appreciated for what I did. Going out and patrolling the entire city seemed long and tiring. So I decided to create a website so that anyone with problems could go to me for help and I'll solve it." _Kosuda soon received multiple emails and friend requests. It turns out there were other particularly people interested in Kick-Ass.

(Scene changes to the Akozs)

Kya and Mr. Akoz were watching the fight online and Kya was pretty impressed.

"You know Papa, everyone likes Kick-Ass. You saw the video, he was actually pretty good."

"Yeah, good at getting his ass kicked. Should have called himself Ass Kick instead." He said chuckling.

"That doesn't even make sense."

(Scene changes to the Kanejos)

Kyoka and Keiichi were sitting in the couch watching the news about Kick-Ass.

"This guy's going to end dead, that's what I think," Keiichi commented.

"Well you think people would begin relaying on him to fix problems?" Kanejo asked.

"We have hundreds of people out there that can take care of everything. We even have the police."

(Scene changes to Takizawa High School)

Now it's Monday and it's back to an ordinary day of school, it turns out the rumors on Kosuda soon died down because everyone was busy talking about what happened in the weekend. Kosuda entered and found his three friends watching the video.

"Wow, it's better every time I see it." Akimoto said.

"You got to admit dudes crazy, but chicks dig him." Kudou said.

"Really?" Kosuda asked.

"Yeah just listen." Kurokawa said as they eavesdropped on the girls three tables from them.

Yamada, Takeshita, Miyano, Kobayashi, and Sakai were talking to Misato and Katase.

"So you guys were there?" Kobayashi asked.

"We were walking towards the diner when we saw that man getting beat up and then that guy in the wetsuit showed up and started fighting all three of them." Katase said.

"What was he like?" Miyano said.

"He was awesome. He ran up and began whacking all three of them and they ran screaming for their mommies." Misato said, then took out her phone. "I have a picture to."

Kobayashi and Sakai were busy looking at the picture. With the three girls' expressions, you could tell they were fawning all over him. "Wow that guy is so cool." Kobayashi said.

"Not just cool, he's hot too." Sakai commented.

"Yeah, I'm gonna marry him." Misato declared. "He's a superhero and what about Kanejo's brother." Katase said.

"Well if things don't work out, he's a safe bet."

Yamada and Takeshita were just watching. "Wow hard to believe there's a superhero out there. It's like we're living in an actual manga. What do you think of him?" Takeshita said. Kosuda heard and wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Sounds like some kind of nut." Yamada answer causing Kosuda to do what is called the anime fall down.

"See I told you chicks dig him." Kudou said.

"Yeah, maybe I should think about being a hero." Akimoto thought.

Soon Ms. Akai walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, I know you have a lot to talk about the weekend but now we must get back to work." She said as the students noticed that she was wearing a green t-shirt with Kick-Ass on it. They all sweat dropped.

"_Now I have to say, it was great that all the girls had the hots for me. Well the Kick-Ass side. Though I do feel a little uncomfortable with Misato's crush."_

Soon class ended and Ms. Akai assigned Yamada and Kosuda to work at the library. So the two teens were sitting there for a few hours until the sun was beginning to set. They were both packed up and ready to go but before Yamada walked off, Kosuda called out to her.

"Yamada wait, I want to ask you something." He said and she turned. "I want to make up for our date so if you aren't doing anything on Friday, can I come by?"

She faced him for a few seconds and then said. "Yeah why not." She answered causing Kosuda to feel happy on the inside.

(Scene changes to Kosuda's house)

Kosuda was sitting in front of his computer, looking at his Kick-Ass emails. He was still preoccupied with his date with Yamada on Friday. As he strolled down, he noticed an email from a woman named Masaki Awa. It said that she's been dating a guy but decided to call it quits. However, he didn't accept the break up and kept calling her every night. So she wanted me to see him and tell him to leave her alone. It said his name was Lunes.

Kosuda put on his costume and wore an overcoat over it as he walked down the stairs. But before he could leave, he ran into Kazuki.

"Takeshi, where are you going? I thought you're date with Yamada was on Friday?" Kazuki said.

"It is I'm just going out to buy something for our date." He then jumped back. "Hey wait, how did you know we had a date?"

"Call it intuition." She said. Kazuki then took out a can of pepper spray. "Here it's for you."

"For me, why?" Kusoda asked taking the spray.

"Well after that little mugging incident, you can't be to careful. After all, since our parents died, I feel that you're all I have left." Kazuki said.

"Thanks, sis. Now I have a favor, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Kosuda said to Kazuki. She has a habit of walking around the house naked after working out.

After leaving, Kosuda headed to the address the Awa told him about. That led him through the backstreets of the city. He walked through a dangerous neighborhood and everyone was staring at him as he passed by. Kosuda then reached the end of the block to find the house where Lunes live. He entered and walked down the hall. At the end of the hallway, he saw a big bouncer in front of the doorway.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? It's too early for Halloween." He said.

"I'm looking for Lunes. Are you him?" Kosuda asked.

"No he's inside. Go on in so he can laugh his ass off." He said opening the door.

Kosuda walked in and saw about three guys sitting around, one girl with breast as big as Takeshita and Miyano. And one guy with long black hair was sitting on a single chair watching T.V.

"I'm Kick-Ass. Which one of you is Lunes?" He said.

The girl faced him. "That's me. Can't you tell cause of me boobs?"

Kosuda was intimidated at first but then brushed it off. The guy got up. "Shut up Val."

"So you're Lunes." He said.

"That depends, who are you?" Lunes asked.

"You didn't see the news?" Kosuda asked. "I don't watch the news."

"Well I'm a friend of your ex. You know Masaki Awa. She said she wants you to lay off all these calls you've been making."

"Are you threatening me?" He said growing irritated.

Kosuda was scared but remembered he's a superhero and stood his ground. "No, I'm saying leave her alone."

"Or what are you going to do about it." He said all over his face.

Under the mask, Kosuda's face became stern. "Or I'll have to use this pepper spray." He said taking it out.

The guys just laughed at his threat. "Let's see you do it." Lunes said.

Kosuda pulled the trigger, but had it backwards and sprayed himself. "AH, SOMEBODY HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME." He screamed accidentally spraying the can everywhere and hitting Lunes. As Lunes fell down, his friends immobilized Kosuda and Lunes got up, taking out his knife.

"You are so dead." He said ready to kill him. But then he got a sword shot through his heart. When it was pulled out, he fell down dead and behind him was a little girl with brown hair tied to a ponytail. She wore a purple mask that covered only the center of her face, a purple bodysuit, silver gloves, black combat boots with metal plates, a pink utility belt with initials HG, and a holster to hold guns over her shoulder, and had a long black and purple cape.

"Tough guys huh. Okay let's see what you pussies can do. Eeny, meeny, miny…" before she finished, one of the men threw a beer bottle at her. "Moe" She said breaking the break and kicked the guy. She then grabbed another sword and started swinging it around everyone. The two men let go of Kosuda and he crawled to a safe spot. One of the goons took out a pocket knife and went to stab her, but she dodged and sliced his back. The other one rummaged through the table to get his knife. She noticed and did a back flip and kick his head, knocking him to the ground. He then cart wheeled to the other and stab his heart, killing him. She went back and finished the other one. "Oh fuck." Kosuda was completely scared by what this girl was doing. The third guy grabbed a baseball bat and attempted to hit her but she low sweep and sliced his leg off. She then stabbed his back, killing him. Soon, a fourth man came from the bathroom and saw her and his friends lying dead. He too had a 42 butterfly knife and took it out. "Hey, I got one of those." She said taking out her knife and throwing it at him. The last one standing was the women with Lunes. She grabbed a glass bottle and broke it, ready to fight. "So you want to play." She said walking towards her. She got scared and ran to the door. She tried to open it but the masked girl found her and took out her swords. Across the door, the bouncer heard screams and saw two swords sticking out with blood.

"What the fuck."

The girl then walked towards Kosuda and he took out the pepper spray.

"You should watch it or you'll spray yourself again." She then put her swords back. "Relax we're on the same side." Before you knew it, a bullet flew over her head killing the bouncer that was preparing for a sneak attack.

"Now Hit-girl we always keep our backs where?" a man said spying through a scope rifle.

"Up against the wall Big Daddy, I know. It won't happen again. Nice shot by the way." The young girl called Hit-Girl said.

"Thank you." Big Daddy said putting his rifle away.

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I liked the way Hit-Girl killed those thugs in the movie. Oh and the part where Kosuda sprayed himself is seen in a show you already know. Next time Kosuda meets this crime-fighting duo and he also makes a new enemy. Please Review.**_


	7. The Origins of Hit Girl and Big Daddy

**The Origins of Hit Girl and Big Daddy**

_**A/N: The sixth chapter is here. I hope you all like it. And all I own are the new characters here.**_

Hit-Girl is seen packing up all the money and drugs that those people she killed were using. Kick-Ass got up and was about to leave but Hit-Girl stopped him.

"Hey we can't use the front door anymore." She said as she opened a window and told him to climb up the fire escape. He did and as he climbed all the way to the top, he saw her about to jump from the building over to another one 6.2 m across. To his surprise she made it. Kosuda shouted. "Hey wait who are you?"

She turned around. "I'm Hit-Girl." She then pointed to a man standing across. He was wearing a full body suit that was all black. He wore bulletproof armor all over, a yellow utility belt with initials BD, had a black cape, and wore a facemask with a helmet with spikes on each ear. "That's Big Daddy." She said.

Kosuda decided to wave. "Hello." He said nervously. Big Daddy put a finger between his lips and shushed him. The two reunited and went off, leaving Kosuda alone at the roof. He decided to head home. When he returned he had to climb through the window to avoid waking Kazuki. As he made it in, he took off his mask and sat in his bad a little depressed.

"_Hit-Girl and Big Daddy they were the real deal. Me I'm just some idiot in a wetsuit, who is way in over his head." _He then lied down on his bed and began to sleep.

(Scene changes to the Kanejo house)

It was around 1 am when Keiichi woke up after Sugou called him and told him there was an emergency. The two sat at the kitchen table, with Ms. Ichihara making them coffee. In Keiichi's hand, he's holding a cellphone with a picture of a man in black.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"That was in Mako's hand. He must have taken it right before he died." Sugou explains. "I know you aren't going to believe this but I think we think it's that superhero nut-job from the video."

"Kick-Ass" Keiichi says in surprise. "One guy killed eight of my men tonight." He said.

Sugou sighed. "Eight at Mako's, four at the kid Lunes."

"So we have no merchandise out on the street at all?" Keiichi says.

"Right, we're thinking of emailing this to your father and see what he has to say."

"No, don't waste his time. Like you said I'm in charge here and I have to clean up my own mess." Keiichi looks at the phone. "Find this guy, run him out of town. Just do whatever you can." He said leaving.

(Scene changes to the Kosuda's house)

Someone kicked Kosuda's bed and woke him up. He turned on his light in surprise to find Hit-Girl and Big Daddy in front of him. He was scared at their arrival and realized he had no mask on.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear." He says.

"Good to hear, Ass-Kick. Let's keep it that way."

Kosuda asked. "How'd you find me?"

"You're not exactly a ninja from Naruto. We just followed you here." Hit-Girl says. Big Daddy walks for. "You should also look at you IP Address on your website. A computer expert could track you all the way here if they found it. Lucky for you I rerouted it."

Kosuda was shocked that he didn't even realize it. "I didn't even think of that. You know I'm just going to shut down the website completely. I'm in way in over my head."

"That's a shame. You have potential." Hit-Girl says.

"Anyways we'll keep in touch to make sure you don't talk. We like but we don't trust." Big Daddy said.

"Don't take it personal, we don't trust anyone."

"If I need you guys, how will I find you?" Kosuda asked.

"Just call the Prime Minister's office. He has a beacon in the shape of a giant cock." She said.

"Put a sign on your website that says you're on vacation. We'll find you, Hit-Girl back to headquarters." He said both leaving out the window. Hit-Girl stopped and blew Kosuda a kiss. "Sweet dreams."

(Scene changes to the Kanejo's house)

The next morning, Keiichi had been on the edge since last night. So far he had every one of his men out searching for Kick-Ass. So far, he had no luck, since Kosuda decided to take a little break from crime fighting after last night. He was on the phone with a police officer.

"Look Hashirama, all I'm telling you is that I would have so much luck if you just send over your men to find Kick-Ass for me."

"No can do Keiichi, it's against my jurisdiction." Hashirama said.

"Your jurisdiction, you're a cop and he's breaking the law. He's killing me men." Keiichi said annoyed that he won't help.

"I can't risk being found out. I get paid to catch the bad guys. Your family pays me not to catch yours."

"You don't understand the situation; I have no merchandise out there because Kick-Ass is killing my men." Keiichi said.

"Well how about this, you go and keep searching for your superhero, and I'll put you on the waiting list and see what I can do." Hashirama hung up.

Keiichi slammed the phone. Sugou then walked in. "So any luck?"

Keiichi stared at him darkly. "I'll take that as a no." he says. Then Kyoka walked in.

"Keiichi, it's a lovely morning. Why not spend it at the cafe." She said.

Keiichi looked at her. "Not now Kyoka I'm busy attending business. Please leave." He said sitting at his desk. Kanejo left felling sad. Why was he always busy she wondered? His work can't be that important she thought. Kanejo then entered a secret camera room.

"Having pictures of me my look like i'm the favorite child, but i have hidden cameras all over them. Time to see why my brother won't have time for me." She then found and saw some kind of footage. It was Keiichi and Sugou talking last night.

"_That was in Mako's hands. He must have taken it right before he died." Sugou explains. "I know you aren't going to believe this but I think we think it's that superhero nut job from the video."_

"_Kick-Ass" Keiichi says in surprise. "One guy killed eight of my men tonight." He said._

_Sugou sighed. "Eight at Mako's four at the kid Lunes."_

"_So we have no merchandise out on the street at all?" Keiichi says._

"_Right, we're thinking of emailing this to your father and see what he has to say."_

"_No, don't waste his time. Like you said I'm in charge here and I have to clean up my own mess." Keiichi looks at the phone. "Find this guy, run him out of town. Just do whatever you can." He said leaving._

She looked at the video angrily. "So it's because of that freak that Keiichi has no time left for himself." She calls Ms. Ichihara over.

"Yes lady Kanejo." She said.

"Take me to the nearest Manga store. Buy all the books they have." She says.

Her nanny looks confused. "Uh Ms. what do you plan on doing with them?"

"I need them for research." She answers and they left to buy every Manga they can.

Back at Keiichi's office, he realized something.

"Where's Uko, he's two minutes late."

(Scene changes to a junkyard)

It some trash compactor, we see a car inside it and a man in the car.

"Thank you for your cooperation Uko." A voice said.

"You're welcome, so can you let me out now." Uko said revealing to be handcuffed. "Come on I gave you the names and addresses, I won't say anything to anyone."

The people he was talking to was Big Daddy, with Hit-Girl working the machine. He turned to her and nodded his head and she turn on the crusher. Soon the walls started moving forward. Uko was screaming for help but was soon crushed by the compacter. When the walls opened, the car was nothing but a flat pancake with blood coming out.

"What a douche." Hit-Girl said as they left.

(Scene changes to an apartment building)

Kosuda had taken a break from being Kick-Ass after meeting Hit-Girl and Big Daddy. So far the only thing he was looking forward to was that now was his date with Yamada. So far I wasn't going too well. Yamada invited him over to her room and for the next ten minutes, they've been sitting in the bed. Kosuda was super nervous that he was in Yamada's room.

"What do I do now; I'm in Yamada's room." He said shaking and sweating nervously. Soon he felt his stomach aching and went to the bathroom. Yamada seemed very annoyed, like she wanted him to make a move on her.

"_Yeah this is pathetic. When I put on the mask, I feel like I could do anything, but as Kosuda, I'm nothing, especially with Yamada." _Kosuda wander what she was thinking.

"Why don't you kiss me already? I kissed you at the hospital so don't you care at all?" she thought and then turned a bit sad. "Maybe he has no feelings for me." Soon her phone rang.

"_Glorious Ms. Yamada, You are popular as usual! You've received a new message." _The phone said.

"DAMN, MOM AND CHIKA ARE RETURNING HOME." Yamada screamed but Kosuda just thought. "What kind of message tone is that?"

Soon Kosuda was at the door putting his shoes on.

"I'll be going then." He said but Yamada just turned in anger and sadness. But before he left he kissed her on the lips and then ran, leaving her frozen. She felt her lips and she surprisingly admitted that she actually liked it.

(Scene changes to Mr. Akoz's secret room)

In the door, we see a cop using a decoder to open the room without the passcode. He walks in and looks around to find the guns and ammunition manga drawings of familiar men. Among the pictures, he finds a Manga labeled, _The Origins of Hit Girl and Big Daddy. _He begins to read it.

The first panel shows Mr. Akoz and him taking a photo together. _"Once upon a time, in the land of Japan, in the kingdom of Tokyo, there were two super cops named, Papa and Isa. They were both good at catching the bad guys." _We go to the second panel that shows a handsome man, in glasses and has black hair. Next to him are two familiar kids. It's twelve and six year old Keiichi and Kyoka Kanejo. _"This made Kuro Kanejo very worried. He was the baddest of them all and came up with a plan to get rid of Papa."_ In the panel, you see him reading the paper and calls one of his men saying, "Get me Inspector Hashirama." The third panel shows Mr. Akoz and a woman that looks to be his wife only she has a big stomach, showing she is pregnant, watching T.V. Soon the door breaks down and it's Hashirama and a brigade of police officers. The next five panel's show him taking out a bag of cocaine and making it look like Akoz had it. He was then facing trial and the judge declared him guilty. Mr. Akoz is then seen suffering in a jail cell. _"Being framed as a drug dealer was the worst thing to ever happen to Papa."_ The next panel shows Kuro enjoying the news of Akoz being imprisoned. And the next few show his wife crying over his punishment and the bills she is dealing with. _"With Papa in prison, his pregnant wife was all alone and could not cope." _She is seen overdosing on prescription pills and nearly dying. Before her death, she's at the hospital and the doctors are operating. _"But all clouds have a silver lining and out of her death…" _the doctors are now shown to be holding a baby girl. _"Kya was born." _The baby Kya is then given to Isa. _"Isa became Kya's guardian while Papa came up with a plan of his own." _ He is seen working out by lifting heavy weights, doing pull ups, pushups, sit ups, and punching the wall. We now see him dressed up and leaving prison. _"Five years later, Papa left prison and reunited with his daughter." _He sees his former partner and for the first time, his daughter. She rushes to him and gives him a hug. "_Papa was ready and now it's time for Kya to be ready." _The last page shows them dressed up and are revealed to be Hit-Girl and Big Daddy.

The man known as Isa looks up and sees Mr. Akoz drawing a gun.

"How'd you find me Isa?" he asks.

"One of us is still a cop." Isa response as Akoz puts his gun down. Isa then shows him the Manga. "Is this how you brainwashed Kya?"

"You say brainwash; I say turned it into a game." Akoz says not caring.

"You call all this a game? Committing vigilante justice and mass murder?" He says shout and then stops. "Where is she?"

"She's safe."

"I want to see her. I miss the both of you." He said but Akoz doesn't say a word. "Thanks for your concern, but you have to leave now." He says as Isa walks out but then stops.

"You should know Hashirama's looking for Kick-Ass. Are you starting some superhero club?"

"I never heard of him." Akoz responded without turning. "Yeah will you should stop now. If you keep doing this, Hashirama will begin looking for you. You've been on Kuro Kanejo's pay roll since you turned down his offer."

Akoz then stops what he's doing.

(Flashback)

We see Mr. Akoz sitting down across from Kuro Kanejo.

"Officer Akoz, I presume." Kuro said.

'Yeah that's me. What do you want?" Akoz said.

"A little bird told me that you arrested several of my men last night. On a shipyard, does it ring a bell?" he said.

"Well your men we're shipping a ship load of cocaine and marijuana from America. I was just doing my job." Akoz informed.

"And that's what I like. You do your job very good. Next to Hashirama, you're one of the most respected cops in the city. People adore you and asshole criminals fear you." His men then came over with a brief case. "I'm calling you for a proposition. I want you on my team. With you skills, I could run the number 1 drug cartel in Japan, no in the world, and all you have to do is make sure no cops are on to me, I'll even pay you." He opens the brief case containing about ten million yen.

Akoz ponders for a moment. "Sorry, I'll pass."

Kuro then closes the case. "Tell me, you have a family?" Akoz nodded "Because I do a lovely wife and two kids, Keiichi and Kyoka. I'd do anything for them, even agree to do work if say someone were to threaten them." He says and Akoz gets angry at the comment.

"How dare you use my family against me?" Akoz said but Kuro didn't care. "What's it going to be, me or them?" he asked. In the end, Akoz rejected the offer, saying that he would never sink low to help a drug lord and his dealers get away with their crimes. As he walked out, Kuro stated that he just caused himself his family. But Akoz swore to always protect his wife and newborn.

(End of Flashback)

He felt anger that he didn't live up to part of that promise. He begins to face Isa. "I won't stop, not until Kanejo and his whole damn operation are burnt to ashes and buried." He says with a tone of vengeance.

Isa then shakes his head. "It's not going to bring her back, Akoz. This isn't the life for Kya." He then walks out the door. "You owe her a childhood." He says before closing the door.

"I'll tell whole owes her a childhood, KURO KANEJO." Akoz shouts in fury.

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. In case you're wondering, in the original comic, Big Daddy was an accountant that made up his whole story so he could fill his life with excitement like Kick-Ass. I decided to stick to his story in the movie, where his backstory did happen. And just so you'll know, Keiichi Kanejo is still the villain in this story, but like I said, I'm still keeping their personalities so that's why he's not as evil as he looks. **_

_**Spoiler Alert: Do not read if you've already read Kick-Ass 3.**_

_**In Kick-Ass 3, its Chris's Uncle Rocco, that's the last villain for the trilogy. I plan on making two more stories of this and the father of the Kanejo siblings will be the final villain like him. Please review.**_


	8. Enter Red Mist

**Enter Red Mist**

_**A/N: Here we go the seventh chapter. The first half will be similar to the episode where Kanejo invites Kosuda to her home.**_

After hearing that Kick-Ass is what is keeping Keiichi busy, Kanejo had bought up an entire storehouse of Mangas and Anime videos.

"There, now it's time to begin my research." She then spent a whole week searching the whole pile and had a tiresome look on her face. "I'm going to need some help."

It was Monday and all the students were entering Takizawa High School. A golden limo parks in front and Kanejo steps out of it, luckily Ms. Ichihara told the school that she had a cold and stayed in bed for a week.

Kobayashi and Sakai noticed her as they were walking in.

"Look Kanejo came back." Kobayashi said.

"You've been gone for a whole week. Colds are the right." Sakai mentioned. However they seemed to notice the dark aura surrounding her. It seemed to follow her everywhere she went and it cracked one of the windows.

"I've looked, watched and reader all those stupid mangas and I can't find an answer to stopping Kick-Ass. If only I had some expert who knew about this stuff, then I might find something." She thought and then sees Yamada entering. "Ah yes, Yamada I haven't forgotten you. Once Kick-Ass is out of my brother's way, you're next."

She walks into the classroom and sees Kosuda, Akimoto, Kurokawa, and Kudou talking, with something in Kusoda's hands. She looks closely to see.

"Wow I can't believe you got the new issue of Naruto." Akimoto said.

"Yeah, I had some left over change from when I bought my new camera, so I thought I spent it on this." Kusoda said. Kanejo heard but decided to brush it off sense all he had was one. Until…

"How much more you have?" Kudou asks.

"I have almost all the volumes at my house, along with a few Dragon Ball and One Piece. Though Kazuki wants them in my room because the attics to crowded.

Kanejo was then surprised. "I had no idea he collected so much mangas. And wait, isn't he Yamada's boyfriend. This is prefect; I could get him to help me sort out the mangas at my house and at the same time get him to fall for me and get my revenge on Yamada." She thought while smiling evilly.

After class was over, Kanejo rushed up to him.

"Kusoda, can I talk to you for a second." She asked causing him and a few others to be surprised. Since when did she talk to him?

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked still thinking what she would want from him since she barely speaks to him.

"I heard you're into Mangas, is that right." She said.

"Yeah I read them a lot, when I'm not taking pictures." He said.

"Well, I happen to have taken a liking to them. But the problem is I can't tell what's good. So I was hoping you would come to my house and help me sort them out." Kanejo said with a beautiful shine coming from her. This got Kosuda nervous. "How does she make her face sparkle like that?" He thought.

Yamada and Takeshita were also looking in. "What's Scankasaurus doing now. She better not make a move on Kosuda." She thought getting Jealous.

Kosuda responded. "Sure, how about after school." He said.

"Why sure, I'll wait for you outside." She said. "What's going on? Usually men can't resist this stare. He should have fallen for me. No matter, at least I'll have his help with my first objective." Kanejo thought to herself.

(Scene changes to the Kanejo house)

After school ended, Kosuda went to the main gate to wait for Kanejo, but when he got there he saw her golden limousine and two rows of men leading to it. So he just went down the path and entered. Soon they drove up pass the drive way and Kosuda got a clear view of her house. He was mostly in awe staring at the outside. It was more surprising seeing how big the inside was. It was almost like a castle. He was sitting in the waiting room and then Kanejo came in, in a long light purple dress.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long?" She said. Kosuda was too busy looking at how beautiful she looked now.

"So uh, where is your manga collection?" Kosuda babbled.

"Right in here." She opened the door and inside there were an entire bookcases of mangas and stacks of them. The cabinets were also filled with anime videos.

"Wow, these are all the books and DVDs that were sold out last week." Kosuda said in shock.

"Well that's because I bought them all." Kanejo said.

"You must really be a fan of them."

"Why yes, but I hope you better not tell any." Kanejo said politely but Kosuda noticed the dark evil aura around her when she said that.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked and Kanejo shows him a notepad.

"I'm trying to see what those heroes all have in common. But for a week all I've seen and read were about stupid school girls and them fawning over one guy."

"Well that's because you've been looking at the harem section. If you want to learn about what they have in common I suggest you look at the Shonen Jump. They have the most action." Kosuda said.

"Really?" Kanejo wondered.

"Well there's also Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Death Note, but there are also action harem shows like Negima and Rosario + Vampire." He then picked up a book. "Let's get started."

For almost three hours, they've been reading each issue of the Shonen Jump. Then they turned to the anime adaptations. So far, Kosuda was getting the hang of what he was doing. Kanejo was however, bored out of her mind. She didn't like mangas at all, but read them so she could carry out here plan. It was almost sun set and Kosuda finished writing. "I found it." He said but Kanejo woke up after his outburst.

"Found what?" She said rubbing her eye.

"What all these heroes have in common." Kosuda said then Kanejo rapidly walked up to him. "What is it?"

"It's their friends." Kosuda said.

"Their what?" She said confused.

"Their friends loved ones. In every issue of Naruto, Dragon Ball, One Piece, and Rosario + Vampire, all the heroes drove themselves through hard training so they could become strong so they could never let their friends get hurt. It drives them to become stronger."

"So they would do anything to protect their friend. Why didn't I see it before?" Out of nowhere she squealed in happiness and jumped on Kosuda, giving him a hug. "Kosuda thank so much. I finally know what to do now." Kosuda was blushing red with her all over him. Kanejo didn't realize what she was doing until the door opened and Ms. Ichihara came in.

"Good evening miss. I brought you some tea." She then saw her all on top of him. All three of them soon had blank expressions. Then she got off and pulled her nanny out of the room.

"You got wrong Ms. Ichihara. I was only having him here for research. Well at first I wanted to seduce him, but he was resistant to my feminine charm." She then took out a note pad. "I've finally done it; I know how to get Kick-Ass out of the way. All I need now is my brother's approval, Ms. Ichihara, go design me a costume."

Meanwhile back in the room, Kosuda was sitting down catching his breath after what happened.

"I don't know what all that was about, but I know now that after reading all those books, I can't stop being a superhero. Because I have to protect the people I love." Soon, images of Yamada, Kazuki, and all his friends came in his head. Don't then he heard the window squeak. It was Yamada, with a murderous glare and aura all over her.

"KO-SU-DA." She said.

He was now scared out of his mind. _"The words I had on my mind right now weren't why she's here? Or it's not what it looks like. All I could think now is that she's going to kill me."_

Kanejo was then running towards the door to thank Kosuda again, only to find that he was already gone. "Where'd he go? Really I invite him over and he didn't say good bye. Well it doesn't matter because now I have the perfect plan."

She then barges into Keiichi's office. He was sitting at his desk with Sugou across.

"Kyoka what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I know now how to get rid of Kick-Ass." She said and took out the notepad. "I couldn't help but overhear your problem and I wanted to help. So I've been reading manga books all week and I know what these heroes have in common."

"And it's…" Keiichi asked

"It's their friends." Kosuda said.

"Friends?" They both said.

"Their friends loved ones. It's what drives all the heroes to go through hard training and become stronger. They would do anything to protect their friend and I could be that friend. All I need are a few things." She then hands him a picture and list.

Keiichi looks at it and then back at her. "What is all of this?"

"It's everything I need. You might also have to screw someone, like Sugou."

"Yeah…wait Kyoka." Sugou said.

"Okay not him, then who?" she asked.

"Honda" Sugou said.

"Honda" Keiichi repeated.

"I hate Honda." Kanejo muttered.

"Yeah, fuck Honda. He's a scumbag." He also muttered.

"And you sure you can get me Kick-Ass?" Keiichi inquired.

"I can. I all need is a chance." She pleaded.

"Well it seems reasonable. Besides what do you have to lose?" Sugou said.

Keiichi then handed the papers. "Honda"

(Scene changes to the classroom)

Kosuda walks in and sees all the guys and a few girls gathering around, looking at the newspaper.

"Hey guys what's going on?" He asked.

"Dude, didn't you know. She happened." Akimoto showed him the front page. It was the picture of a girl around their age. She had Purple hair like the Kanejos tied to a ponytail. She was wearing a red butterfly mask, red one piece spandex, with a dark pink full body suit under it. She had red leather gloves that went over her elbow and the same boots that went above her knees. A red belt in her waste and wore a red cape. The headline said _"New Heroine Stops Drug Dealer, Honda Igarashi."_

"Who's she?" Kosuda asked.

"They're saying she's a new superhero. She calls herself Red Mist." Kobayashi explained.

"It looks like Kick-Ass has a lot of competition." Misato added.

"Oh come on, she's not that great." He said.

"Dude, she caught a drug dealer." Kurokawa said.

"And look at the picture. She's a total babe." Akimoto inquired.

"She does almost look like a model. Kind of like Kanejo." Sakai said.

Kanejo was sitting at her seat listening in. "It looks like my actions didn't go unnoticed."

"No way, I hate to say it, but she actually wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy hotter." Akimoto said not noticing the death glare Kanejo was giving him.

"Hey who do you think would win in a fight? Kick-Ass or Red Mist" Misato asked.

"Why would they be fighting in the first place?" Katase asked.

"Yeah, besides Kick-Ass wouldn't hit a girl." Kudou said.

(Scene changes to Kosuda's bedroom)

_One week later…_

Kosuda was dressed in his Kick-Ass costume. It turns out he was somewhat a little jealous of Red Mist. She was able to catch a drug while he barely saved a man from three thugs. That night, he sat by his computer and saw that Red Mist opened her own website and is getting more friends than.

"_Remember when I said I inspired many people. Well it turns out one of them went public and to be honest I was really annoyed. She called herself Red Mist, and the reason why I don't like her is because she became a celebrity overnight. I have to say, I never felt like this before."_

Kosuda then sees her friends are still growing._ "I was laying low after Lunes died. It turns out that he had many gang enemies and the police blamed one of them for it. Boy was I was lucky. The only one who thought I killed him was his ex-girlfriend, but she didn't care. Thankfully, I convinced her to keep quiet about it."_

Kosuda then write something on her website. _"While I laying low, she was out getting rid of drug dealers, people traffickers, and mobsters. The police and media loved her. Even the guys in my class_ _wouldn't shut up about her. The straw that broke the camels for me was when the news said she started a website to help people. Something I did month's age." _Kosuda hit enter and then leaves. _"I decided to give her a piece of my mind."_

(Scene changes to an alley)

Kosuda, or Kick-Ass, was waiting in an alleyway for Red Mist. After two minutes, she showed up.

"Kick-Ass." She said standing on a dumpster. She then jumps down, only to fumble a bit before regaining her balance.

"You're here. Now I don't want to be a jerk, but you can't just say that starting the first superhero website was your idea." Kick-Ass said.

"Oh sorry, it's my entire fault. I should have corrected those reporters." Red Mist said.

"What?" he said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, after all wanting to be superheroes was in everyone's mind years. You were the first to do it. To be honest I'm actually a big fan. If it wasn't for you, then there would be no Red Mist." She explained. Kosuda had to admit, he like the thought that he inspired someone.

She then extends her hand. "If you want, can I shake your hand?" she said blushing.

Kosuda then felt guilty of misjudging her, so he accepted. "It's nice to meet you too." He told her.

"If you would also be interested, how about we do a team up tonight? We could just drive around and see what's going on. And it will be only for three hours since I have school tomorrow." She asked.

"Um okay, but I might have to tell you I'm kind of in a relationship, so don't try to get to friendly." Kosuda mentioned.

Red Mist was taken back and she blushed heavily. "Hey don't jump to conclusion. I'm just a fan and that's it. Besides I have someone waiting to marry me."

Kosuda then rubs his hand behind his head. "Oh well, forget what I said. So how do you plan on patrolling the city?"

"With this…" Red Mist said as they walked down to see a red car parked by. Kosuda's eyes popped out in surprise. "Is this for real?"

"Yes, meet the Mist Mobile." They then drove out of the alley. Soon they were about to enter Tokyo Square. Red Mist was driving the car, while Kosuda sat on the passenger seat. "The car comes with Wi-Fi so I'm able to go to my website while I'm driving." She then turns on some red lights inside. "I also have some moonlighting, rear view cameras. And my favorite." She flips a switch next to the CD player. Out from the hood, it's puffing out red mist. From outside the car, they could see fans cheering them. Some guys were saying 'Red Mist you're so hot' while the girls said 'Kick-Ass, you're my hero'. The duo waved to the crowd.

After a while, Kosuda stared at Red Mist for a bit. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's just that, you're not how I thought you were."

"Well, if you're interested, I've received an email from this girl. She said some guys been following her home from work for three days. I have her address, want to check it out."

"Sure, why not." He responded as she sent a message on her phone, saying we're on our way.

(Scene changes to the lumberyard)

Over a dozen men are seen inside the building. The main man's phone rings and reads the text message. He then signals everyone to go to their post. He then calls someone.

"Hello" The man known as Keiichi Kanejo said while he and his number two drove in a limo.

"Just got the text, she's on her way." he said.

"Good. Don't do anything till I get there." Keiichi said as they hung up.

"Who would have thought reading all those mangas paid off? Not only does she have beauty, but brains to." Sugou said.

"She's a Kanejo." He said smirking.

(Scene changes to Kick-Ass and Red Mist)

The two were on their way to their destination. On their way, Kosuda turned on the radio and it was playing "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley.

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha, ha, ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_

Kosuda started dancing to the rhythm. Red Mist was just staring at him like he was weird, but then started moving along to.

_Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me_

Soon, they arrived at the place only to their terror that the whole building was on fire. The building they were at was the Kanejo's lumberyard. Kick-Ass began running towards the building.

"What are you doing?" Red Mist yelled.

"There are people in there." He yelled as he ran in.

She was scared out of her mind, but reluctantly, she went in. The two at first tried to make sure they didn't get fire on themselves. The smoke was surrounding the inside and was getting to them. Red Mist found on of the bodies. She flipped it over but saw that he was dead, with a cut in the throat. She then saw the other bodies and so did Kosuda. They all look like they were all shot dead or cut deeply.

Outside the warehouse, Keiichi saw the building on fire. He had to assume Kick-Ass did it and hoped his sister somehow made it out. In rage, he told the driver to drive away.

Back inside, Red Mist spotted a portrait of Kyoka Kanejo in the house. Quickly, she grabbed the picture and went to find Kick-Ass. She found him, both gasping for air.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." She yelled and just in the nick of time, both made it out before the explosion. They were both coughing hard and are most likely traumatized of the corpses they. Kosuda then turned to Red Mist holding something.

"Why'd you save the painting?" he asked. Luckily, she covered the front so he wouldn't see.

"I don't know. Let's go." She said, both running.

(Scene changes to Keiichi's office)

Keiichi is staring outside his office window. Not only did twelve of his men died tonight, but his sister was still missing. So the door opened.

"Keiichi, what's wrong with you? You know what would happen if someone saw me come in here?" Hashirama said.

Keiichi ignored what he said. "I don't care if my dad does pay you for nothing. I'm in charge now and I want you to find and get rid Kick-Ass. He killed most of my men tonight." He said darkly.

"Whoa, Kick-Ass? You sure you're alright?" he said.

"I don't care. My sister is still missing and all I want is…" the door slammed open and it was Red Mist or should I say Kyoka Kanejo. "They're dead." She screamed as she and Keiichi embraced.

Hashirama however had no idea, pulled out a gun thinking it was an intruder. Sugou stopped him.

"Put the gun down Hashi, it's Kyoka." He said.

Hashirama was all confused. "Kyoka is Red Mist?"

Keiichi got out of the hug. "It's not Red Mist you should be worried about, it's Kick-Ass."

Kanejo however told him what really happened. "No, he's not. Forget about Kick-Ass, he's just some loser. But you have to see this." She said taking out the picture.

"Is that a picture of you?" he asked.

"Well yes, but it has a camera in it. I thought we could put the unmasking of Kick-Ass online." she explained. Kanejo then took out the camera and hooked it to the T.V. with Keiichi, Sugou, and Hashirama watching.

We go to see the men hanging up from his conversation with Keiichi. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Akoz, or Big Daddy, slit the man's throat. He ran over and kicked a guy down. One goon attempted to punch him, but hit him and flipped him over, stabbing him. The remaining men began shooting, but thanks to Big Daddy's bulletproof armor, he didn't feel anything. He took out his guns and began shooting three people. He grabbed one man and used him as a human shield. BD then threw him to another goon and shot both of them. He started climbing the stairs, killing one man on it and another one ran into a room on the top. He made it and broke the glass and threw a bomb inside, killing him. Big Daddy then jumped down from the second floor and landed on a guy. The man front tried to shot him, but was punched and knocked to the floor, being killed with his own gun. He then walks around the place seeing everyone dead. He then puts something inside a table and throws a bomb across. What he put inside exploded and so did the same thing. Big Daddy then pours gas all over the table of drugs and takes out a flare and lights it on fire. The video ends with him smiling.

As it turns, Big Daddy caused the fire. The viewers were in shock to what they saw. Kanejo the most, since she saw his results. There was a second of silence until Keiichi broke it.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know but Kick-Ass told me we're not the only superheroes in Tokyo. He might who this guy is." She said.

Sugou then walks up to Keiichi. "Maybe it's time to call daddy."

"No, I'll deal with it. Put this place under lockdown. Find that guy and show him what happens when you mess with the Kanejos." He said with a tone of darkness.

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, the Kanejos plan for the death of Big Daddy, during the annual Kanejo Christmas party. What will become of him, Hit-Girl, and Kick-Ass? Also I would like to say that the scene with Big Daddy killing all of D'Amico's men was one of my favorites in the moive. Nicholas Cage was a total badass in that movie. In my opinion, I wouldn't mind if he played a middle aged Bruce Wayne. and you've probably realized that Yamada is playing a minor role. Will that's because this story Kosuda's the main character. Ah well, please review. **_


	9. Show's Over

**Show's over**

_**A/N: We now have the eighth chapter up. Like the last one, the chapter will be intertwined with the Kanejo Christmas Party. I don't own B Gata H Kei or Kick-Ass. Enjoy.**_

After watching Big Daddy massacre all of Keiichi's men, he called off the manhunt on Kick-Ass and is now after Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. He gave the tape to Hashirama and in the morning he showed it to every cop in the city. Now they are beginning a search for the duo. Isa having seen the video knew exactly who Big Daddy was and snuck out and made a phone call.

(Scene changes to the Akoz weapon room)

Mr. Akoz was sketching a new picture, and Kya was taking notes from a weapons catalog. The father's phone then goes off.

"Hello" He called.

"Akoz, it's me." Isa said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hashi played for us a little movie today, about some guy in a mask killing all of Kanejo's men. I'm going to guess that was you."

Mr. Akoz was shocked at the news and stopped what he was doing. "I disabled all the cameras."

"Yeah well you missed one. Now look, they're after you now. Forget what you're doing and get Kya and leave the city."

"Or what's Kuro going to do?" He asked.

"Kuro's not here. Word is he's in Hong Kong and left his son in charge. And now he's after you. So do what I say and leave." Isa said.

"Okay thank you." Akoz said as they hung up. He then turned to his daughter.

"Kya, no more homework," She looked up at him. "It's time for your graduation exam, time for Kanejo to go bye-bye." She smiled and threw a knife at his picture.

(Scene changes to the Kanejo Mansion)

Inside the Kanejo Mansion, we see about dozens of maids and butlers setting up tables and dozens of Christmas trees around the parlor. The whole room is also lit up with golden Christmas lights.

"It looks like the Christmas Party's going to be a success this year. But shouldn't we have to worry about those two." Kanejo asked her brother.

"Yeah but we hold this party every year. It would be a disgrace to break tradition now. Oh and any luck finding Kick-Ass?"

"No but I'll try emailing him tonight." she said.

"Oh and another thing be sure to invite Yamada over to." He said causing Kanejo to freak out in her mind. For those of you who don't know, it turns out that a few days after Keiichi came to Japan to run the business, he went to Takizawa's Field Day to see Kanejo and met Yamada and took an interest in her because she does not instantly fawn over him like most girls do. The next day he went out to meet Yamada and surprisingly Kosuda and took both of them to dinner. It was there when Yamada asks about his virginity. He affirmed that he is still a virgin, although he is unaware that his sister has secretly been eliminating potential girlfriends for him. He did leaves but not before professing his love for her.

"Oh and that reminds me, Ichihara said you had Kosuda over a few days ago. You should invite him to. I mean, after all this could be your chance." He said thinking that there something going on between her and Kosuda.

Kanejo is then seen taking a bath in what she calls the brother bathing room. In there, we see lots of pictures of Keiichi and a solid gold bath tub with a gold statue of him squirting the water into the tube.

"I'll invite both of those disgusting love maggots. So that Keiichi can see them paw at each other all night. Hopefully then he will see that he has no chance with her."

(Scene changes to Takizawa High School)

We arrive at Takizawa High School. Kosuda walks in and sees that the students in Ms. Akai's class are talking about something interesting. They all have a white lettered envelope in their hands.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kosuda asked

"Dude didn't you here. Kanejo is throwing a Christmas Party in three days." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah and we were invited." Kudou informed showing their invitations.

"She's inviting the whole class and just think, at that party there's going a ton of rich people. And you know what that means, lots of hot rich girls." Akimoto said as all three of them began to fantasize about the party. Kosuda then went to the bookshelf but Kanejo walked up behind him.

"Kosuda darling, you are coming to my party right." Kanejo said holding in invitation.

Kosuda immediately shot up. "Uh…coming where…what." He couldn't find the words to say.

"It's going to be so much fun and if you don't show up I'll kill you." She said sincerely but with the dark aura around her.

"JUST SAY YES." Yamada yelled.

"What Yamada wants to go?" Kosuda thought.

(Scene changes to the Akoz weapon room)

Mr. Akoz was checking out his weapons, while Kya was searching the internet.

"Papa I found a something interesting." She called.

"Oh really, how interesting?" He said.

"Well for starters, it's going to cost about 900,000 yen." Kya informed.

"900,000 yen, well how could…" he stopped as Kya showed him the picture. Akoz did look impressed. "You're right that is interesting, well then add to cart." He said and she clicked on it.

"It says it'll arrive in three days. That's Christmas Eve." She said.

"Yeah and…" He said.

"I was thinking, why not reschedule are flight to Hong Kong and spend Christmas as a family." She asked. "Please Papa."

Akoz sighed and put his hand on his daughter. "One day at a time child. After we finish this raid on the Kanejos and finish avenging mama, then we can finally be over this and I'll take you to that carnival you've wanted to go to."

She smiled. "Alright Papa"

(Scene changes to Kosuda's room)

_Three Days Later…_

Kosuda was sitting by his computer. Apparently he was busy with the Christmas Party that he hadn't checked the website in three days. When he did, he saw that Red Mist had sent him messages a hundred times. By what he saw it could only mean that she was in trouble. Before he could read last one, Kauzki came in the room.

"Takeshi, I thought you left for the party." She asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just going to get changed." He said hiding his screen.

"Well I'm going to work; I'll be back in a few hours. Oh and you know I couldn't help but noticed that you seem really different."Kazuki asked.

"Well you know there's Yamada and I found some new hobbies." Kosuda lied.

"Well Mom and Dad would have loved to have seen you shell out like this." She said as she left. After Kazuki was gone, Kosuda looked at the last message and it read to meet her at the pier. With that, Kosuda was dressed in his Kick-Ass suit and got on is bike to head for the pier. But he got a phone call from someone.

"Kosuda where are you? We're about to enter Kanejo's mansion." She called on a bus with the other students and they were all dressed up for the occasion.

"Oh well…uh…Kazuki forgot her lunch and I'm going to bring it to her." He lied.

"What about the party?" She asked.

"I'll meet you there. Wait for me please." Kosuda said as he hung up. Yamada sighed in frustration. Takeshita noticed and went to see her friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"THAT JERK KOSUDA BLEW ME OFF, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG." Yamada yelled and the whole bus heard. Soon everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"What Kosuda blew off Yamada?"

"I guess, so that means they really were dating."

"Hard to believe a loser like him ditched one of the most beautiful girls in the school."

"That jerk, he's going to pay for upsetting Yamada."

Takeshita was also taken back by the sudden outburst. She then tried to calm her friend down.

"Now hold on, I'm sure there's a reason why he's not here. I mine Kosuda is not the kind of guy who would skip out."

"Yeah well I just really want him here." She said. Takeshita looked at her, thinking that she really wanted to be with Kosuda.

"I mean he better show up so we can do it at Kanejo's private sex room." She said causing Takeshita to bop her hard in the head.

(Scene changes to the pier)

Kosuda arrived and saw that the Mist Mobile was parked by the dock. Kanejo or Red Mist was seen inside and Kosuda went in.

"This better be important, because I have to be somewhere right now." He said.

"How about us being dead, is that important enough?" She informed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The dead guys from the warehouse, it turns out they had some friends and they think we were the ones who did it. And now they're going to kill us"

Kosuda was terrified at the thought of having hit men after him. "Will what are we going to do?"

"Remember when you told me that there were more of us." She recalled.

"Yeah" he said.

(Scene changes to Akoz room)

Mr. Akoz was setting up the touches of something sticking out of wooden box. Kya walks in with hot Cocoa.

"I got us some Cocoa." She said.

"Thank you child." He said taking it. Kya poked over to the box.

"It came, it looks different." She said.

"It's because I added the guns. Now get some rest, our plane leaves at 7am." He said but before she left, they saw Kick-Ass's website, with a sign that said **'On Vacation'**.

"Kick-Ass" Kya said.

"Yeah, get dress, I'll tell him to meet us at safe house C." Akoz said.

(Scene changes to the pier)

Kosuda and Kanejo waited until they got a message on her phone that said **'Meet us at safe house C'**. With that they started to drive to their destination. Not noticing that they were being followed. They continued driving until they reached the safe house. As the two enter the building, Kanejo's phone went off.

"Oh my, I have to take this. Wait for me by the door." She said as Kosuda kept going.

"Ms. Ichihara, what is it?" Kanejo asked.

"Well Lady Kanejo, all the guess are here except for Mr. Takeshi Kosuda."

"What, where is he?" She said getting angered.

"I don't know." She replayed.

"Send a search party in the whole city. I don't care if they have to drag him in chains, it's important that Kosuda comes to this party. And keep Keiichi away from Yamada if you can." She hung up.

She resumed going up stairs and met up with Kosuda.

"Who was it?" he asked

"Just a telemarketer, so are they in here?" she asked as they stood in front of a door.

"Yeah, well here we go." Kosuda knocked on the door and it opened. Standing in front was Mr. Akoz dressed as Big Daddy and in the back was Kya dressed as Hit-Girl.

"Kick-Ass and…Red Mist." They looked at each other hoping that he wouldn't get rid of her. Instead he let out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." She said shaking his hand. They walked in and Hit-Girl walked up.

"Hello, I'm Hit-Girl." But before they knew it, over a dozen of Keiichi's men burst in and shot Hit-Girl multiple times before she fell back and fell out the window. Big Daddy saw this and before he could attack one of the men came from behind and thump the back of his neck, immobilizing him. And before Kosuda knew it, the goons started grabbing him. Kanejo said it and tried to stop them.

"Wait stop he's with me." She said but they pushed her back.

"Quiet, go home, your brothers in charge, not you." One of them shouted as Kanejo's bodyguard started to take her away.

"Come on let's go." He said as Kanejo struggled to get loose. Outside they threw Big Daddy in the back of the van. The rest came out with Kousda and Kanejo. Kanejo then got free.

"WAIT STOP HE'S WITH ME." She shouted but they send her away.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE." They said as her guard dragged away. Kanejo then stared at Kick-Ass. "KICK-ASS I'M SORRY." She yelled as the limousine took her home and the van took them to an unknown location.

(Scene changes to the party)

Everyone had arrived at the Christmas party. Except for Yamada, everyone was pretty much amazed with how big the house was. What got them more surprised was the inside that was big enough for a ten foot tall Christmas tree. It turns out every from class H was there, including Ms. Akai, who came after hearing liquor will be severed for the adult guest, and her friend. At first Kobayashi tried to talk to one of the rich men but was turned down. They assumed that rich people wouldn't talk to High School students like them but were proven wrong when Misato pointed out that they were talking to Yamada, especially Takeshita. Soon the lights dim down and the star on the Christmas tree began glowing. Everyone looked up and saw something pop out of it. It looked like Santa Claus riding his sleigh. As he landed, he took off the uniform, and was revealed to be Keiichi.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." He said as everyone began clapping. He looked around and noticed Yamada.

"Yamada, I've been hoping you'd…" he was walking over to her but something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw Misato grabbing on to him.

"Why darling I've missed you so much." She said climbing on to him. Keiichi noticed Yamada leaving. He knew he had to get rid of Misato so he thought of something. "Hey look a hot guy." He pointed out.

"Where?" she said as she got off him and left. He then found Yamada.

"Why hello Yamada, I hope you're enjoying the party." He asked.

"Its fine, but where's your sister." She asked.

"Oh… she went out. But why are you alone this evening." He asked.

"Because a certain someone, whose name I will not say, ditched me." She pouted.

"Oh well then, how about you spend the party with…" before he could finish, his phone went off. Keiichi answered it. He knew who it was.

"Oh well it turns out Kyoka came just in time. I'm going to check on her, wait here." He said as he left. Keiichi then walked into his office and saw Kanejo with her mask off and her bodyguard. Kanejo runs over to him.

"Keiichi you better fire him." She points out to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We found them but then they came in and shot the girl. They took her father but they've also taken Kick-Ass."

Keiichi didn't like the news "What, the plan was to have Kyoka have Kick-Ass lead her to the two and bring them both back to me alive."

The Guard then shook his head. "Sorry sir, but your father has other plans for them." This caused them both to be shocked as to how their dad found out about everything. Keiichi then made a phone call.

"Hello" The voice said.

"Dad, how did you know?" He asked.

"Oh what's wrong Keiichi, it's almost Christmas. The least you could do is say, 'is it merry enough'. But since you asked, Hashirama told me." They eyes widen at the news.

"He's been working as my mole to you. Told me about those costumed freaks and them ruining my business."

"But you left it to me." Keiichi informed.

"I left you to watch it. I'm the real leader. You are just an overseer. I'll admit I admired how you planned to deal with it on your own. I even liked that my little girl was able to draw them out. But what makes you both not suited to run this business is that your both soft. To get by in this world, to stop threats, you must eliminate them."

"I get it but why Kick-Ass? He didn't do anything." He asked.

"Look at this from my point of view. A message has to be sent to the city. These people need to learn why being a superhero is bad for your health. And the masked guy, no one knows who he is and no one's going to miss him."

Kanejo then walked up to the phone. "What are you going to do to them?"

A long pause was made until Kuro broke the silence. "If you two really want to run the business, then sit down, shut up, and watch what Sugou has planned. And tell me how it goes and Merry Christmas…Oh and a Happy New Year." He hung up. Soon the two siblings sat down as they saw a large screen pop up in the main hall. Everyone saw and wondered what was going on. The screen turned on and subtitles read **'Kick-Ass announces his retirement. But he decides to unmask himself'**. Everyone began talking about what they read.

"Wait, Kick-Ass is retiring." Akimoto said.

"I guess but I wonder why." Kudou said.

"But don't you want to know who he is under the mask?" Sakai asked.

"It's obvious that he's a total hottie underneath." Misato pointed out.

Yamada and Takeshita soon walked up. "Hey what's going on?" Takeshita asked.

"Kick-Ass is retiring, but he's going to unmask himself." Kobayashi informed.

Akimoto then turned to them. "Hey where's Kosuda."

Everyone looked and noticed that he still wasn't here. Kurokawa then spoke.

"Hey isn't it weird that Kosuda seems to be gone whenever Kick-Ass comes." Everyone just realized that.

"You don't think he's…" Akimoto was stopped by Misato.

"No way. Kick-Ass is a strong, brave, sexy man. Kosuda is just…Kosuda." She said and everyone seemed to have bought it. Soon the countdown began from 15. It wasn't only being played at the party, but also Tokyo Square and the suburbs. Everyone gathered to watch this event, even the police officers. The countdown was now at 5…4…3…2…1…and go. The screen popped and saw Kick-Ass and Big Daddy tied up in chairs. Everyone wondered what was going on. By their sides, there were three men in ski masks. Sugou in a red one came in front of the camera.

"Hey everyone how you doing? Having a Merry Christmas?" he said as he walked in between the two heroes. "This guy here is…well you know who he is. And this guy here is Big Daddy. Now these two were kind enough to volunteer to teach you why being a superhero is bad for you." Everyone wondered what he what by that. Back at the police station, Isa was watching and wondered what's going to happen. "Now our first lesson is a silent K. You know K in the beginning of the word but you don't pronounce it. Like Knuckleduster for instance, show them what they can do." Kosuda grabbed on to the cuffs ready to embrace the pain. Before he knew it, he got right hooked as if he was hit by a crowbar. The party gasped at what they saw. "That looked like it hurt. Let's see it from the other side." They did the same thing to Mr. Akoz and blood poured from his mouth. Isa gasped as he saw this to. "Now in France they see stick like this, _Baton._" Hashirama was watching from a distance and hid the fact that he was enjoying this. In the screen, two men got behind Kick-Ass and Big Daddy. "We have some of Kick-Ass's batons right here. We're going to show you what they can do." The two then hit both of them hard. Kosuda screamed in pain while Akoz grunted but didn't show emotion. Everyone at the party all gasped, as if saying that's got to hurt. Sugou then brought out a bat. "In America, they say stick as in Baseball bat." The Kanejo siblings didn't like this at all. They knew this was going too far. "It's good for hitting knees." He whacked Akoz's knees hard causing him to flinch up. "And Stomachs." He then bashed Kosuda in the Stomach and he grunted in pain. "And it's also good for hitting balls." Sugou literally hit Kosuda where it hurts the most, causing him to scream in pain. "But we don't do it individually, we do it all together. Show them guys" Everyone then started to attack them with knuckledusters, batons, and a baseball bat. As they faced torture, everyone was completely terrified. This wasn't a prank; they knew it would turn into a public execution. After a minute of being beaten, both Kosuda and Akoz were bruised up and bleeding. Kosuda sat up, spitting blood, and moaning in pain. _"Even with my metal plates and messed up nerve endings; I got to tell you…that hurt." _ Sugou then showed everyone gasoline. The viewer's knew what he was going to do. Horrified, Kobayashi grabbed on to Akimoto, Katase grabbed on to Kudou, and Sakai grabbed on to Kurokawa. The three guys were taken back. He then started pouring gas all over them. _"It didn't hurt half as much as everything I was going to leave behind. Yamada, Kazuki, Miyano, Akimoto, Kudou, Kurokawa, and all the things I'll never do. Graduate, marry Yamada, and find out how Naruto ends. But if think I'm going to make it out of this since I'm talking to you now. Wake up; you've seen Sin City, Sunset Boulevard, and American Beauty." _Sugou then showed everyone a lighter. "This here is fire." Yamada and Isa were completely horrified now. Though Yamada didn't know why, for some reason, she didn't want Kick-Ass die. The three friends were also horrified but looked at who was holding on to them and each gave each other thumbs up. "Fire is good, fire is our friend." He then stood between the captured heroes, ready to drop the match. "Gentlemen…time to die."

Sugou said but before he could kill them, he was shot in the head and fell back, knocking the lights. The whole screen turned pitch black and everyone wondered what was going on.

Back with the heroes, the thugs looked around wondering who's there. The room was dark and they couldn't see a thing. But before anyone knew it, they heard gunfire. At that everyone started to fire their bullets but whoever was in here was killing everyone and since they couldn't see, the person was survived. With four men hiding behind Big Daddy and Kick-Ass, they needed to see who was here. "GET THE LIGHTER." One of them shouted and the guy was searching the whole ground until he found it. "I GOT IT." He lit it up and the chair he fired was Akoz's. Kosuda got back to make sure he wouldn't be touched. The assassin came and it was revealed to Kya, AKA Hit-Girl. She survived the fall and used night vision goggles to kill everyone in the dark. She took them off and to her horror, saw her father being engulfed in flames. "NO." She screamed. But Big Daddy was just smiling through the pain. "TAKE COVER CHILD." The men started shooting and Kya did what she was told. Behind a shelf, she began shooting back but kept missing. Akoz gave her more advice. "NOW SWITCH TO KRYPTONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE." He shouted. Kya then took out a strobe light and attached it to her gun. With the lights going on and off, the men could see straight and that allowed her to kill the two in front. As Akoz let a wail, the two remaining men hid behind Kosuda, knowing she wouldn't shot him. Completely engulfed in fire, through the pain, Akoz still coached his daughter. "GO TO ROBIIIIIINNNNNNN'S REVEEEEEEENGE." She heard and took out the strobe light and placed it in the shelf. With men still shooting at the light, believing she was there, Kya ran from behind and gun down the last two men. She then shot down the light took off her cape and used it to put out the fire on her dad. She then faced the camera that was still on.

"Show's over motherfuckers." She said as she shot the camera.

_To Be Continued..._

_**A/N: Will I hoped you enjoyed the eighth chapter. The next will be the last one and after that will be an epilogue. I don't want to follow the original story, so next chapter will contain scenes with my own original twist. Will Big Daddy live? What will become of the Kanejo siblings? Please review.**_


	10. The Final Assault: Good Bye Kick-Ass

**The Final Assault: Good Bye Kick-Ass**

_**A/N: Well we're here at the end. But don't worry; a sequel will be made after this, but for now I'll be working on another fanfiction. Either way, please enjoy and remember I don't own Kick-Ass or B Gata H Kei.**_

Soon after Hit-Girl shot the camera, it left the Kanejos in complete terror to what they saw. Viewers however were glad that they didn't die. Although they probably figured out with Big Daddy's injuries, he might not make it. Yamada was glad Kick-Ass didn't die, though she didn't know why. Isa, seeing the video, knew who Hit-Girl was and smirked after seeing her fight. Back in the warehouse, Kya turned on a flashlight and went over to her father. She removed his mask and saw that he was suffering from third degree burns, but was still smiling through it.

"I'm so proud of you." He said softly.

"Getting shot, it hurt more when you did it." Kya said trying her best to hold back tears.

"That's be-cause I used low velocity rounds."

"You're the kindest father in the world." She said as tears fell down her face.

"No, I…was just there. I love so much Kya." He said.

"I love you too, Papa." She answered. Akoz then drew his last breath and his head and hands dropped, showing that he died.

Kya understood what that meant and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams." Kosuda watched the entire thing and felt guilty because he knew that he lead Red Mist and Kanejo's men to them. And because of that, they were capture and Big Daddy would still be alive.

(Scene changes to the Mist Mobile)

After escaping the warehouse, Kosuda found the mist mobile outside. What was more to his surprise is that Kya drove it all the way here. And she's still driving it with him in front. There was a long silence between them and Kosuda decided to break it.

"What's your name? Your real name." he asked.

"A superhero never reveals their secret identity." She said while driving.

"What, you can't keep doing this. It's over. Is there anyone else to look after you?" Kosuda asked. Kya however wasn't either paying attention or didn't care. To Kosuda, it looked as if she didn't want to talk to him.

"I can take care of myself." "I saved your sorry ass." Kya whispered.

"Well do you have any money? Or…"

"I GOT 30 MILLION YEN SAVED UP. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR?" she shouted.

"It is but I owe you. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

"And if it wasn't for you, my dad would have been."

(Scene changes to the Akoz house)

After parking the Mist Mobile outside, they enter the house to get supplies. Kya however turns to find the hot cocoa she and her dad never shared.

"Pack up some clothes and we'll go to my place. I'll tell my sister I found you lost. I just need to…"

"Just go." She said and Kosuda went to wash all the blood off his face. While he did that, Kya took the time to pack on guns with bullets loaded on. Sharpen her knives and pack up on grenades. Kosuda came out and saw all the weaponry she had.

"Whoa hold on, you can't take all that stuff to my house." He said completely surprised at her.

"You know what my dad would've wanted?" Kya then shoots the picture of Kuro Kanejo. "He would've wanted us to finish what we started." Kosuda stood there not knowing what she means. She then walks over to her laptop and he follows. Only for it to show the inside of the Kanejo house with many security guards.

"Is that Kanejo's house? She told me her dad was in Hong Kong." He said.

"He is. He's been our main objective but today we'll send him a message, by taking out his Japanese business." She explained.

"Are you crazy?"

"My mom died for nothing. I'm not letting the same thing happen to my dad."

"You can't do this alone."

"I know. If you want to repay your debt, then shut up and pick your weapon." Kosuda looks around and then spots the thing in the crate.

"Is that the…"

"Damn straight." She answered for him and gave him a manual. "And read this to because in thirty minutes you'll be using it."

(Scene changes to the Kanejo house)

After Hit-Girl stopped the broadcast, the siblings told everyone that the party was over and to go home. Yamada was the only one who was down since Kosuda never showed up. After everyone left, the father called and ordered his kids to the office, while all the guards patrol the main hall. And of the chance that she made it to them, Keiichi kills her. There are three men stationed by the entrance, including the door man who's happy to have his gun back.

"I can't believe I got my gun back." He said. And then someone knocks in front of the door.

The men looked puzzled and the doorman went to check it out. He opened it and saw Kya out of costume and crying.

"What's wrong little girl?"

"I lost my Mama and Papa." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll call them. You have their number?" she nodded and then when he bent down, she took out a pocket knife and his throat. Before the other men could retaliate, she took out her gun and shot both of them. Kya walked towards the camera and signaled Kosuda on the other side. Kosuda, watching over from Kya's house, knew it was time. _"No doubt about it, I've gone insane. The most I'd ever had to offer the world was good intentions, pictures of landscapes, and a slightly-elevated capacity to take a kicking. I've always thought that with no power, comes no responsibility. Except that wasn't true."_ He then closed the door behind him.

Back at the mansion, Kya, now in costume, burst into the main hall. The three men were standing by prepared to fire but she threw her knife that went through his neck and pulled it out. She then jumped on the second guy and slit his throat. The last one, she took her gun out and shot him. However, the gunfire was heard throughout the hall and Keiichi's office. Keiichi took out the gun he was given. His bodyguard said to relax and the men outside will handle it. There were over thirteen men, each of them taking out their guns and started walking down the hall ready to fire at Hit-Girl. One of them was standing at the back of the group, he was scared the most. That was when Hit-Girl came out and shot the first man. Everyone started shooting only for her to dodge most, climbing on the walls for and better height, and fired at all the men. When she ran out, she used her knife throwing skill to kill a man in front and take his gun. The last man standing tried to shoot her but she kicked him in the chest and as he fell to the floor, she pulled the trigger but she was out again. Soon two more men came in and Kya took cover behind the sofa. The two men regrouped with their scared ally.

"Where is she?"

"She's behind the couch and she's out of ammo."

Inside the office, Keiichi, Kyoka, and the guard heard the gunfire stop.

"Did they get her?" Kanejo asked.

"If not then he will." Keiichi said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, now go."

The guard went out and saw the three in the corner. "What's going on?"

"She's hiding and unarmed."

"Then get her."

"What but I have no gun." Then they passed him a gun. "You do now."

They all walked towards the sofa she was hiding behind.

"Alright at the count of three we fire altogether. 1…2…3…" but before they could shoot, all four, Hit-Girl, and the Kanejos heard the sound of what sounded like a rocket engine. They turned and show Kick-Ass flying on what looks like a jetpack. He pressed two buttons and out came Gatling guns strapped to each side. All four turned towards him but he fired and started rapidly shooting the bodyguard. The three others began running to the right side only for Kosuda to follow and kill them as well. With them all dead, Kosuda flew into the house and rejoined with Kya.

Inside the office, Keiichi and his sister came out behind the desk, believing the four men killed Hit-Girl. However, much to their dismay, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl barged into the room. Keiichi attempted to shoot but the young heroine lassoed his gun and threw it away. Soon it was just the four of them remaining.

"Get him." he ordered his sister and she ran up to Kosuda and they fell into the training room. Kya and Keiichi began a standoff.

_Kick-Ass vs Red Mist_

_Hit-Girl vs Keiichi Kanejo_

"I don't know what girls see in you. I never thought you were hot." Kya said.

"Oh really?" She then ran up towards him, but Keiichi did a spin kick and kicked her in face. She fell back and saw her nose was bleeding.

With Kick-Ass and Red Mist, Kosuda was having a hard time fighting Kanejo. It was mostly because he never hit a girl in his life. So he was playing the offensive and used his jetpack to shield himself from the nun chucks she was using.

With the others, Keiichi was about to slam his foot in her face but Hit-Girl rolled over and ran around the area trying to avoid his punches. Kya ran up the wall to get behind him. She then and when he turned around, she jumped on him, latched her legs around his neck and started choking him. As he struggled to breath, he used his hands to grab her legs and threw her across the room.

Back with the others, Kanejo took out a bamboo sword and started whacking Kosuda with it. However despite hitting her, Kosuda knew it was time to fight back, so he repelled the fake sword with his batons.

Back with Kya, she found a dagger next to her and grabbed it. She then ran up to Keiichi and he threw a straight punch, only for her to dodge and start to stab him multiple times with it. Before she could stab his neck, he grabbed her arm and then her legs and slammed her down into the marble table.

As for the other two, in the end they hit each other square in the face and both fell unconscious. As for Kya, the impact caused her to fall over in pain. Keiichi however located his gun. He picked it up and walked over to Kya. He stopped and remembered his father's instructions.

"_Kill her."_

"_But she's a little girl."_

"_Stop being naïve. That girl could prove to be a threat as she grows up. To ensure are families reign, you must get rid of her no matter what."_

Keiichi prepared the gun but before he could even consider pulling the trigger. He sensed someone.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." It was Kosuda and he threw a straight hook with his baton and knocked Keiichi unconscious. Kya saw this and sighed in relief. Kosuda then picked her up.

"You're not killing him?" She asked.

"It's Kuro Kanejo you want. His son's defeat is a great way to send a message. Now we should go before the cops show up." Back in the dojo, Kanejo came to long enough to see her brother unconscious and to watch as she saw Kick-Ass carry Hit-Girl and fly away on his jetpack. After flying past the city, the two finally make a landing on an old building. Kosuda placed Kya down and took off the jetpack.

"Thanks Kick-Ass. Papa would've been proud of us."

Kosuda smiled underneath the mask at the compliment. He then pulled it off. "Takeshi, Takeshi Kosuda." He decides to have a formal introduction.

"I know that dumbass." She then decides to take her mask off. "Kya, Kya Akoz." The two then shake hands.

(Scene changes to Takizawa High School)

We return to Takizawa High after the winter break. The third year for Kosuda is about to begin. In front of the school gate, we see Kya, in the school uniform, getting off a car, driven by Isa.

"_You're probably wondering what happened to Kanejo and her brother. Well, the police came over and found the bodies of the nineteen men she killed and the four men I killed. Luckily, they assumed it was a robbery. Nothing was heard of Keiichi, I could assume his father pulled some strings. As for Kanejo, when we came back after the holidays, they said she transferred back to America, much to everyone's disappointment. As for Hit-Girl, her ambitions of avenging her mother died with her father. She decided to be Kya Akoz for a while and moved in with Isa and he enrolled her in my school. It was the first school she had gone to. On the promise I watch after her…not that she needed it."_

She gives him a hug and heads off inside, only to be stared at by the guys.

"Whoa, she's almost as beautiful as Yamada's sister, Chika."

"Dude she's like thirteen and a freshmen."

"It's not that far, I can wait. I vow to save myself for her."

"_After spending a few weeks with him, she finally got to do the things little girls were supposed to do and never gave into violence again…except on her way home when the idiots that robbed me tried to get her."_

"Phone, money now."

"Are you deaf? He said give us your fucking money."

Kya just smirk and crack her knuckles. Sounds of punching and scream were heard across the alley.

"_The less said of that the better. All in all, things worked out great, even for me."_ Kosuda then saw Yamada and went to say hello. However, she just huffed and went inside the classroom. Apparently she hasn't taken him back after blowing her off on Christmas.

"_Okay maybe not. But at least my friends were getting something. Apparently they hooked up with Kobayshi, Sakai, and Katase. Takeshita was still with her boyfriend, Matsuo Daisuke and even Misato was hanging out with a friend of Kudou named Mizuki Kawai. And Yamada's still mad at me. I don't think I'll ever find someone._

"Umm…Kosuda" he turned and it was his friend Miyano.

"I didn't see you at the party."

"Oh well I had to do something for Kazuki."

"Well I saved you some of the food. I recooked it so it should still taste good." She then ran off.

"_Like I said, I don't think I'll ever find someone. But don't feel too sorry for me. I went from plain-Jane loser to a cultural phenomenon in five months. Though Kick-Ass was gone, he wasn't forgotten. I figured my world would be safe with all the new superheroes. They said I was their inspiration. But all I did was open a door to a world I dreamt of since I was a kid._

We go to Kanejo dressed up in a one piece leather black spandex, with black knee high boots, gloves the go above her elbows. She wore two belts, one to carry each gun. She also wore three gray/red armbands on each arm, same for her legs, wore a small shoulder pad with black cap attached. And finally, she had a black cat mask. The only thing different was that she cut her hair to the back of her neck.

"A world full of superheroes," She smirked and pulled out a gun. "As a wise man once said, wait till they get a load of me."

_THE END...?_

_**A/N: It was fun writing this story to. But it doesn't end here because I'll be making a sequel called, B Gata H Kick-Ass: Rise of the Motherfucker. Yeah that's right, Kyoka Kanejo will call herself that. I decided to still kill off big daddy. I felt he was a martyr after his death. Though I did leave Keiichi Kanejo alive, but he won't return till part three, if I'm lucky. Thanks for sticking by me and review.**_


End file.
